March Winds
by Hentai Jane
Summary: The March winds bring changes to Kouga's life; some good, some bad.---a little dark, KougaAyame pairing-- lemony content, violence and swearing: so be warned!
1. Default Chapter

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane  
  
WARNING: THIS FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS A SMALL LEMON. IT'S NOT TOO GRAPHIC, BUT BE WARNED!!!!!!

Pairing: Kouga/Ayame 

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe due to Kouga's language and some lime content)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  


Author's Note:

Ah, my first Kouga and Ayame fic. I'll admit that the story line may seem a little depressing at first, but give it time. And, to avoid confusion, Kouga is telling this story. He will interact with the other characters, but these are all supposed to be his thoughts, feelings and experiences.   
  


This fic will only be two chapters and ch 2 is halfway done, so no need to worry about long delays.

As always, if you have any questions, let me know, or if you want to leave me a review (which I SOOOO appreciate!!), then please do so.   
  


Thanks for taking your time to read my story!  
  


Hugs,

HJ  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Laughter. It seems to come from every direction, assaulting my ears and grating my nerves down to a fine explosive point. There happiness sickens me, but there eagerness for this ceremony enrages me.  
  


Explode. That is what my heart wants to do. It wants to explode, spewing it's pain and torment on every being, scalding them like red, rolling lava.   
  


The crowd quiets down, taking their seats when the voice of an old human male speaks. I am already sitting, I feel no need to stand and wander about the humans and youkai who have gathered for this 'happy occasion'. Could I stand even if I wanted to? No way. My legs feel numb as I place my hands on my knees. For the first time in nearly two centuries, I don't feel like running. My pain weighs my spirit down the way a boulder would crush the wings of a crane.  
  


My closest friends and confidants are here with me. I don't like showing weakness, but at this time, even I'll admit that it's nice to have a shoulder or two to lean on. Ginta sat on my left side while Hakkaku sat on the right. I admire them for cracking the occasional joke in an attempt to break the tension. No matter what they do, it will all be a waste. Nothing, except the death of my rival could bring me happiness.  
  


Hate. Apparently, the ceremony has begun. Ginta is speaking to me, I can see his mouth moving, his eyes looking at me, but I hear nothing. All I feel is rage. Hakkaku placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, offering comfort and understanding. We are forced to stand, to show respect for the groom. The object of my hate, the cause of my misery, is walking down the cloth covered forest floor, wearing a black and white groom's kimono, toward the small podium in front of the audience. The old priest acknowledges him with a quick bow as the hanyou turns toward the end of the aisle. His hands are clutched in front if him as a light blush crosses his face, expectantly waiting her entrance.   
  


Hushed whispers hover around me as I look in the same direction. There she is. Dressed in her beautiful white wedding Kimono, looking angelic, clutching a small hand full of yellow daffodils and red tulips. Such innocense, such purity, such strength, all wrapped up in the form of a sweet young girl. What a waste to give all that away to a half breed when she could have had me.   
  


I can't tear my eyes away from her heavenly face as she walks past. I like the way her lips are painted, giving them only the faintest hint of red so the color does not overpower the natural creamy white of her skin. My wish is to be standing where the bastard hanyou now stands. I know what happens at the end of their ceremony. They will kiss. He will sully her sweet mouth with his. How disgusting. My heart calls out to her as she passes by, begging her to stop, to just look my direction, but my presence is not acknowledged. With her eyes focused on her groom, she doesn't even know that I exist.  
  


We take our seat as a collective silence falls over the wedding guests. The old priest is reading from a book as the couple hold hands, looking deep in each others eyes. A glint of gold, caught by the spring time sun, sparkles off the smooth surface of the ring as he slips it on the finger of my one true love.   
  


Moisture gathers in my eyes, wanting to form tears, but I stubbornly refused to show my defeat. To show the pain now, when the end is drawing near, could be dangerous.   
  


Time zips past me, pulling me out of the self inflicted stupor when I hear cheers and whistles. At that moment, my heart shattered.  
  


He was kissing her, kissing my woman. Blood red flecks gathered in the normally confident blue depths of my wolfen eyes. I watched them turn to their guests, smiling, happy, hopeful, eager to begin a life together that would one day bring them pups. That torturous, mental visualization of the hanyou, bouncing one cute black haired pup on his knee while his mate, my love, watched them with one of those warm smiles of hers, stroking her stomach which carried HIS next pup, tore my soul to shreds.  
  


I plastered on a fake smile as they walked down the aisle. Flower petals filled the air as guests threw handfuls toward the newly married couple, congratulating them and voicing wishes for happiness. Tables were set up in the next clearing, each adorned with white coverings and short vases of flowers, much like the ones carried by my woman.  
  


That fake smile made my face hurt as I clenched my jaw muscles together tighter. They came to me and my pack members, beaming with joy. I shook his hand, the same hand that would lustfully touch my love this very night. He saw the hate in my eyes even as I congratulated them, but he ignored me and only held her closer to his side.   
  


Short arms circled the necks of my companions and then mine, "I'm glad you all came Kouga." her eyes took on a misty appearance as she withdrew from our embrace. "I mean, with everything that has happened, I wasn't sure if you would accept our invitation....." her small hand clutched the hanyou's. His ears twitched forward, surely picking up the rapid beat of my heart.  
  


"What? Do you actually think that just because you chose dog face that I wouldn't be happy for you? Your wedding is the biggest event around, I wouldn't miss it for the world." My answer was swift, not to mention generic. If I had hesitated one second, I would have said what was really on my mind.   
  


She laughed softly, smoothing the furs that covered my shoulders. "You all look so nice. I've never seen you dressed up before." the deep brown eyes of my love looked over our clothing. She was used to seeing the scruffy, everyday clothing of the wolf tribe, not our formal attire. I wore my finest black shoulder coverings and fur waist wrap. The old beat up chest plate was replaced by a newer, pewter colored armor that had small red tassels on each side. My father's black fur wrap was attached to my armor, flipping it over my shoulders so it hung down my back, ending at my knees. In our tribe, black was the symbol of power and leadership, so it was only proper that I wore this color. I also wore something of his that hasn't see the light of days for decades; his mating bracelet. You see, in wolf tribes, we do not trade rings like human do. Instead, we exchange matching bracelets of thick metal covered in fine decorations. Why not rings? Simple, the bracelet can protect the wrist in a time of battle, where as a ring could get in the way, possibly interfering in your hold on a weapon.   
  


My companions both wore pale brown furs which hung much lower than their normal outfits. Their chest plates were a deep maroon, also symbolizing their status as my personal body guards and advisors. I snorted to myself at the thought of Ginta and Hakkaku protecting me. A pissed off female was more of a threat than either of them. Speaking of women, my attention comes back to the beauty standing before me.  
  


I told her that my tribe had a hard time deciding on what to give them for a wedding present. We finally chose to make them blankets of the finest furs and give then a few pounds of dried meats and fruits, the highest quality teas and incense were wrapped in silks and placed with the rest of the gifts.   
  


She thanked us for coming and for the generous gifts. Her invitation to take a seat at one of the many tables so that we may dine with them was not unappreciated, but it was unimaginable. Graciously, I declined, giving her the lame excuse of needing to return to my lands. I even went as far as to say that we were having problems with a neighboring demon tribe. Guilt placed a firm hand on me as disappointment shown on her face, making the wonderful warmth of her spirit slightly diminish before she nodded her understanding.   
  


Once again, I wished them the best and patiently waited for Hakkaku and Ginta to say their good byes.   
  


They bid us farewell, and I turned to run. My legs moved at a speed that, to the human eye, would seem blurred. My feet pummeled the ground as my speed increased, making my lungs sear from the lack of oxygen and carry me further away from the two wolf youkai trying to keep up. I finally allowed a lone tear to escape my eye, gratefully the wind whipped it away, along with my words, "Goodbye, Kagome."  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


My companions followed, yelling for me to slow down. Their requests fell on deaf ears as I made my way toward our home lands.  
  


After a few miles, I stopped, waiting for them to catch up. I no longer had the Shikon shards, but I was still the fastest wolf youkai around. I thought that after I gave her the shards and my assistance with the battle against Naraku that she would come to understand how much I loved her. I thought wrong. Everything I did was wrong because in the end, I lost her.   
  


Ginta and Hakkaku ran to my side, panting and looking thoroughly exhausted. "Why are you running so fast?" Ginta managed to say between breaths.  
  


Hakkaku sat on the ground, catching his breath as he waited for my answer. I loved these two idiots, they were like brothers to me. I didn't want to lie to them, so I said it straight out, "I want you two to go back to the dens. I need some time alone."  
  


"Where are you going Kouga?" Hakkaku asked me.  
  


"Don't look so damned worried." Their concern irritated me. It wasn't like I was going off to die or planned on never returning, but I needed time to sort out my feelings. "Go on!" I demanded. My tone was harsh, making them twitch at the authority in my voice.  
  


Slowly, they stood up, brushing off their clothes and headed east, back to our home lands.  
  


I watched them until they were out of my sight. The gentle tune of birds combined with the high pitched shrills from new hatchlings in a nearby tree drew my attention away from my misery. They were a family of field sparrows. The male brought a few slimy looking worms to the nest where the female watched over her young.   
  


Then, it hit me. A new fear, a new worry, something I had not considered before. Would I ever be able to love again? Hell, would I even want to? It was expected of me to take a mate and sire strong pups to take my place as leader when I am too old to maintain my responsibilities.   
  
  
  


I looked back to the birds as they fed their young, envying them for how simple their lives were, wishing that my search for love had been a success. What would my father say if he were standing with me? Would he see his son as a failure, or worse, a weak coward? I should have taken Kagome, whether she wanted me or not. If I had taken her purity and marked her as my mate, she wouldn't have a chance of escaping me. Dog breath would get over it, eventually. And Kagome, well, as strong as she is, I know I could have made her love me. Yeah, it would take a while, but.............. oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Kagome would hate me for the rest of our lives.   
  


My eyes scanned the surrounding woods. I decided to go south east so I wouldn't stray too far from my territory, just far enough for some privacy.   
  


After running for several miles, I stopped realizing that I was covered in dirt and sweat, not to mention I was tired. A shallow stream edged in spring grass and cheery yellow daffodils called to me, offering to wash away my sorrows and worries. Nature was always there to comfort me, especially during my lowest times. Its beauty comforted me like the arms of an attractive woman while the march winds calmed me with its voice. The voice sang to me as it passed through the bud covered branches and rustle of tall prairie grass.  
  


I stripped out of my fine furs and stepped into the shallow end of the water. As I wadded out to the middle of the stream, I realized it only reached my upper thighs. I dipped my body down, washing the best I could, enjoying it's tranquil currents before I returned to sit at the shallow bank.  
  


How painfully ironic that I would find a stream lined with daffodils, like the ones in Kagome's bouquet. I settled back, letting my head rest in their fragrant bed as the rest of my body stayed half covered in the cool waters.   
  


Their scent brought back the image of Kagome in her crisp white Kimono, only this time, I was the groom. I was the one her eyes lingered upon as walked down the aisle and took my hand.   
  


My eyes drifted shut as the fantasy continued. I could feel her delicate arms around me as we danced and shared kisses. She would wear my mother's mating bracelet and after the ceremony, we would retire to my den.  
  


I hate to admit it, but my den really needs a woman's touch, but I would do my best to make her comfortable on our first night together as mates.   
  


She would touch me with those delicate hands, tracing each cord of muscle as it jumped beneath my skin. I laughed out load at the blush that would so adoringly cover her cheeks as I turned her around to untie the complicated knot of her obi. I could see it slide off her body, exposing her alabaster skin to my hands and hungry eyes.   
  


Without realizing it, I reached down to comfort my aching appendage, stroking it lightly as my fantasy continued.  
  
  
  


I could almost hear her moan as I suckled each pert nipple. My eager mouth traced kisses down to her female sex, dipping into her wetness, circling her clit, until she was madly writhing before me. Her soft voice was begging me to take her, to mark her, to make her mine.  
  


My hand worked faster as I pumped my erection. The foreskin drew back showing the pink tip before I pulled up, hiding it from the air currents that passed over my body. My unoccupied hand cupped my swollen balls, fondling them, bringing me closer to climax. My neck arched back against the now crushed flowers as I saw myself thrusting into her tight virgin body. Her legs wrapped around my waist, begging me to pound her faster, harder. Without mercy, I complied, slamming into her, my flesh slapping against her as I buried my face between the crook of her neck and shoulder. All the blood in my body was rushing to my engorged member, making it throb and swell with each thrust.   
  


I shifted my hand to the tip of my cock, furiously working the head as I growled, wanting nothing more than to be inside of the woman I loved. Then it happened, I bit into my woman's sweet flesh, branding her as my life mate.  
  


In a massive rush, I came, filling my hand with warm sticky seed. My growl became louder, turning into a full blown howl as I continued to ejaculate. I jerked my hand forward, milking my phallus as the image of my mate, smiling at me with pleased eyes finished my orgasm, making the spurts of seed slow down to a trickle.   
  


As I came down from my orgasmic high, I realized that all of this was indeed a fantasy. The stream carried away not only my seed, but the hope that my dream could ever become a reality.  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Later that night as the sun settled behind the vast plains and the moon emerged from behind the mountain peaks, I returned to my people. They parted, letting me through so I could reach my private den deep in the mountain. Noone said a word, noone dared to. Anger and grief was apparent in my face, in the void way my eyes looked straight through them.   
  


I flopped down down on my bed, landing on my back with my arms spread and legs dangling over the side. Darkness surrounded my soul from a lack of love, and darkness cloaked my presence from the lack of light. The eyes of a wolf were made for the darkness, we were made to stalk and kill, to prowl the lands at night, to worship the moon and, most importantly, to set an example for all other creatures when it came to the matters of family and loyalty.   
  


A shuffling sound of feet told me I wasn't alone, "Kouga?"  
  


I knew that voice, "What Ginta?"   
  


"Are you alright? Do you need me to fetch you anything?" He asked timidly.  
  
  
  


I inhaled, smelling the aroma of cooked meat and vegetables coming from a plate he held. "No. I told you before to not worry about me."  
  


He sat the plate down before kneeling by my bed, "Forgive me Kouga, but I have to say this."  
  


I looked at him, already knowing what he was going to say. "The entire clan is concerned for your well being during this...... challenging time. We all know how much Kagome meant to you..."  
  


The muscles in my arms clenched at his quietly spoken words. I wanted to throttle him, but I knew he was right. No, it would be unfair to take out my frustrations on one of my closest friends, so I chose to hear what he had to say.   
  


"Please remember Kouga, she is not the only female in the world. I hope one day you find a woman who will return your love." With that said, Ginta bowed and left me alone with my thoughts.  
  


I looked at the plate, feeling my stomach rumble. It was fresh pheasant and greens, one of my favorite meals. After I finished eating I climbed in bed. Sleep eluded me that night, so after tossing and turning, I decided to sit on the mountain side.  
  


Its rocky ledges were perfect, being not too big or too small, but just right size for sitting comfortably and watching the moon.   
  


Tonight, the moon was full and white. She spread her blanket of silver luminescence over the land, giving it an eerie, ethereal beauty.  
  


The strong march winds picked up, telling me of possible prey near by. I have no need to kill now, my pack already ate so this kill would be a waste.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Dawn came all too soon, drawing me out of a light doze. I heard my name being called from below. Some of the pack and Hakkaku were waiting for my response.   
  


"What do you want?"  
  


"Are you coming with us for the morning hunt?" A Hakkaku asked.  
  


Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes, and climbed down from my ledge. I stretched my tired body, willing the muscles to loosen from the abnormal position in which I slept.  
  


We canvassed the country side, scenting and searching the breeze for a worth while meal. Those same deer I smelled the night before hadn't moved very far. I pounced on the back of a huge buck, grasping its thick hide with my claws for leverage before grabbing it antlers and giving his neck sharp twist. A loud snap was heard as it suddenly collapsed. I don't like to torture any living thing. Death should always come quickly so the animals spirit won't linger.  
  


We drug the buck back to the den. Several females came out with buckets for the entrails. Males gutted the kill and cut the meat into reasonable sized portions for cooking. Females had the task of preparing the food for the tribe.   
  


How I would love to have a mate to cook for me, to make me the signature dish of her family and serve it with pride. I would enjoy anything she made me and never complain. I chuckled to myself at the absurdity of those thoughts. I doubt I'll ever love again. I feel so detached from everyone around me.  
  


******************************************************************************  
  


As the days turned into weeks, the weather warmed up, melting the lingering ice that insisted on sticking around, but never the ice encasing my heart. It is mid march now and life among my pack has stuck to the same routine as always. We hunt in the morning, discuss problems or concerns among the pack in the afternoon, we have lunch, hunt for the evening meal (if needed) talk some more and constantly patrol our lands in shifts.   
  


The daily routine made the days pass quickly, but my nights were another story. They are plagued with nightmares about Kagome. I constantly relive their wedding and the kiss they shared. I hate Inuyasha with every last fiber of my being. Although I wish for his death, I know it would cause Kagome too much pain, so I'll take back those harsh words and simply forget about her................somehow.   
  


Later that day a messenger from the northern tribe came with a scroll for me. The tribes elder requested my presence, saying it was 'a matter of grave importance that I meet with him as soon as possible.'   
  


My hair stood on end as my mind raced with the possibilities. He was old, centuries old. I hope he isn't sick.  
  


I packed a bag and announced to the tribe that I would gone for at least I week. If I would be gone any longer, I would send a messenger to let them know. I left Ginta and Hakkaku in charge. Hopefully, when I got back, I'd have a tribe left!  
  


I headed off to the north. The cool march winds whipped around my body, giving me the sensation of flying. The air was naturally perfumed with the scent of spring, tickling my nose and enticing me to breathe deeper.   
  


The trip to the north didn't take long, as I reached the valley by the wolves mountain within a few hours of running at top speed.   
  


My scent summoned the clan warriors. They came rushing out of their hiding places within the trees and rocky cliffs to greet me.  
  


"Hey Eito!" I waved to one of the familiar faces in the crowd. Some of the wolves here were new, they must have mated into the tribe. Eito on the other hand was born and raised in this tribe. He took a mate almost two years ago. That was the last time I saw him, or.............. Ayame. Shit! I didn't even think about her, I just came because the elder asked me to.   
  


I tried to be my old cocky, arrogant self, but I couldn't pull it off. Eito picked it up right away, but he did know me better than most of the ookami youkai present.  
  


"You alright Kouga? I heard about the miko..."  
  


"Yeah..... life's just been a little rough lately, but everything's fine. Hey, tell me about that beautiful mate of yours! What was her name...Namiyo?"  
  


Eito grinned, "Oh she's fine. Actually, we're expecting our first pup in late summer." I slapped him on the back, feeling genuinely happy for my old friend and congratulated him on their pregnancy.  
  


The others went back to their posts as Eito and I walked up the rocky trails of the mountains. We were high enough that I could see several cows grazing and another long range of mountain tops. My home was beautiful, but this place had one hell of a view. I liked the tangy scent of pine trees that grew in this area and the various wild flora that dotted the mountainside.  
  


We were laughing, something I haven't done since Kagome's wedding. "The elder is resting, so I'll show you to one of our guest dens." Eito informed me. "He'll talk to you later tonight after dinner. In the meantime, make yourself at home. There's food left over from breakfast in the dens below us, just the tell the females what you want." He stepped out the door, going back to his post, "I'll see ya later Kouga, my shift ends soon."  
  


"Later then." I sat down on the comfortable fur mats, looking around the small den. A light knock was heard at the entrance. I turned to see who was there and froze.   


Ayame.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane

AN: I take back what I said about this fic being only two chapters. I thought of something I wanted to add in this fic to give it a little more action, so I'm not sure if it will be 3 or 4 chapters. 

  
  


CHAPTER 2

I swear, I forgot to breath. She's changed, she's no longer the adolescent girl I saw two years ago. Now, Ayame was filled out in all the right places, making her bust line ample and hips curvaceous. I couldn't help but think how healthy she looked; healthy enough to bare pups. Not my pups of course, just someone's pups. 

"Elder sent me to bring you water upon your arrival." She sat a pitcher and cup next to the door. "Are you hungry?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her, waiting for my answer.

"Well, hello to you to Ayame." I sat back against the wall, sizing her up as she stiffened under my gaze.

"I have no need for pleasantries Kouga. Elder ordered me to watch over you and that is what I am doing." Her tone was flat, lifeless. I liked the way her green eyes darkened as she looked at me. I knew that look. Ayame was pissed. She's hated me ever since our meeting with Kagome and my declaration of love for the human.

"If you don't need anything, then I am leaving. I don't like being starred at." her eyes narrowed at me before she sharply turned, leaving me alone in my temporary den. 

I sat there for a moment, contemplating her attitude and the 'grave' reason for the elder's meeting. Something here was wrong. I could feel it, almost smell it on the perfumed spring breeze as it flowed into my room. 

There was trouble on the march winds.

Cautiously stepping out of the den, I made my way down the side of the mountain. I came across several females preparing meat and other foods for dinner, while a dozen more put together floral 

arrangements, gathered fire wood, cleaned fish and various fruits and vegetables. I watched another female carrying bulky cushions into a nearby cave. This must be where I'll meet the elder later on. 

"What do you want?" came an annoyed voice to my right.

Her voice, though soft and feminine, was as sharp as a sword. 

That tone wouldn't faze me, so I plastered on my most charming smile and looked at the little vixen, "I thought you might be lonely and yearn for my company." 

Ayame's face turned beet red with anger as her cherry red lips formed a thin frown, "And just what gave you that impression?" she asked hotly. 

"Call it a male's natural instinct." I said, winking before sauntering toward the other females. "Hello Ladies." I bowed to them, letting my black bound hair fall over one shoulder. There was something about a male's hair being long that seemed to drive the females wild. They started coming to me, like moths to a flame, introducing themselves and blushing prettily when I kissed each of their delicate hands. In the matter of minutes, I had become a hit with the females of this tribe. 

"Can any of you lovely women tell me where the nearest hot spring is? I would like to freshen up before dinner." 

I had plenty of volunteers when it came to giving directions, even a few who were willing to scrub my back, as well as.......other things. There offers were sweet, but I really wasn't in the mood. I had just lost my one love, so the thought of doing anything besides a little innocent flirting was too much. Of course, that doesn't mean I wasn't in the mood to taunt Ayame. She was picking up dried branches from around the mountain when I leaned toward her, "Did you need to join me Ayame? You seem awfully tense." I whispered into her finely pointed ear.

Her reaction wasn't what I had in mind. I landed on my ass after she whacked me upside the head with a stick, "You are SUCH a PIG!" She stomped away, very pissed at my suggestive question. Gasps mixed with girlish giggles resounded from the stunned on lookers. Oh well, my jaw hurt, but she didn't do any major damage. I grinned and brushed myself off before heading for the springs.

It was conveniently located about a mile away from the mountain, in a little valley. It's warm watered bubbled and swirled as it was fed from the underground spring. A few trees and a multitude of tall leafy plants shielded me from any prying eyes.

I wonder what Kagome is doing right now? Was she still happy with her decision to marry dog breath? I guess those are things I'll never know because I will never see her again. The though alone was too painful for me to bear. I closed my eyes and floated in the chest deep center of the hot spring, enjoying the natural sounds of the wilderness and whistling winds. 

I don't know how long I was there, but a familiar voice called out, "Hey Kouga! Did yah drown?" I opened my eyes to see Eito standing near the bank waving a white drying cloth at me. "Come on you nudist! Get out before you get all pruney lookin'!"

"Too late." the skin on my hands and feet were terribly wrinkled from staying in the warm water so long, but it felt good to just relax. "So I take it your guard duty has ended for the day?" I asked as Eito turned his back while I dressed.

"Yep! I stopped by my den to see how Namiyo was doing and told her you were here. Not that she didn't already know." he grinned at me, looking more mischievous than usual.

"What do you mean?"

Eito chuckled, "Oh I heard all about your charm and dashing good looks........" he paused to make a gaging sound, "....from the females. It seems you have a few admirers."

"I can't help it that woman find me irresistible." I said, working the tangles out of my wet hair.

He punched me in the arm, "There's the cocky bastard I know and love! Glad to see your back!"

"Yeah, it hurts to....... ya know, loose the girl you love to some worthless asshole, but it was her decision." 

"Don't start talkin' about her. C'mon....." Eito motioned for me to follow him. We started walking back to the mountain, "First, my mate made us a delicious lunch, so let's not piss her off by being late. Second, I think I'm up for a run. How about you old man? Are you still the fastest wolf round?"

"Old? I'm only 26 years older than you smart ass and you'll never out run me!" 

"Is that a challenge?" Eito asked, kicking up an eyebrow. 

"Anytime." I replied.

"Then lets go!" he took off at top speed, dashing through the forest, jumping over bushes. It only took me few minutes to catch up and gain a good distance ahead of him.

The dust swirled around us as we made our way up to his den. I stopped, not even winded as he ran up the trail, "No fair! You had time to rest before our race, that's the only reason you won!" he shouted playfully.

"Sure Eito, keep telling yourself that!" I missed him and his quick wit; it felt good to see my friend again.

"Look at all this dirt!" Namiyo stood in the doorway, broom in hand, looking perturbed at the mess we made.

"Sorry." I said as she looked at me.

Namiyo was a cute ookami female with a petite frame, big brown eyes and chestnut colored hair. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just make Eito clean it up." she handed him the broom, giving him a do it or die look. "It's nice seeing you again Kouga." I hugged her, feeling the bulge under her loose fur outfit.

"Likewise Namiyo. Congratulations on your pregnancy too. Have you and Eito picked out any names yet?"

"Not really. We still have a while so we're taking things slow." she led me to their dining area, seating me to the left of Eito's usual spot at the head of the table. She poured sweet teas and called for Eito to come in and have lunch. 

My mouth watered as she served us a hearty beef stew and sticky buns. I complimented her cooking as I dug into my meal. Their hospitality was much appreciated. I listened as Eito and Namiyo told me about some of the tribe politics and antics of the younger wolves. He also mentioned some problems they were having with a neighboring tribe. "Is that why the elder called me here?" I asked, noticing Eito's face fall. He didn't look happy.

"I'm not sure. All I can say is times have been hard. The rest is up to the elder to tell you about. I hope my holding out doesn't offend you Kouga?" 

"No. I understand." I said and continued eating.

After lunch, we helped Namiyo clear the table and decided to take a run. Eito was damn fast, but he couldn't out run me. We sprinted across the lush country side, scarring birds and slinging good hearted insults at each other occasionally. 

We talked a lot, taking time to reflect on the past, present, and made guesses about our futures. I still think Eito is going to have at least twenty mean rotten little pups to pay him back for being such a pain the ass when he was young. My own mother wished the same fate on me many times when I was a pup, but her curse has yet to be fulfilled! 

The sun was setting low in the sky, giving it an amber glow laced with shades of purple and red. "We should get back. The meeting will start soon." Eito pulled me to my feet and we ran back to the mountains.

I went back to the guest den, quickly changing into a clean outfit and straightened my hair. To say I was a little nervous was an understatement. The elder of a tribe didn't call you away from your own pack for tea and cookies. 

"Aren't you ready yet?" As if things couldn't get any worse, there stood Ayame, hands on her hips, glaring daggers at me.

"Are you always this nice, or am I just special?" If my question sounded sarcastic, then my mission was accomplished. I know she's still miffed, but it's been TWO years!! Talk about a bitch holding a grudge!

"Get your ass in gear Kouga, the elder is waiting for you." 

I turned my back to her, taking the time to slowly drag the brush through my hair. Her eyes were burning holes in the back of my head, but I couldn't help it!! Teasing Ayame was a hell of a lot of fun! I tied my hair in a leather strap and was about to turn around when someone grabbed me by hair, "Come on pretty boy, I don't have all day!" 

She pulled me down the trail to the cave where a fire was burning brightly. Gathered around the fire were several males and the elder. The floral arrangements I saw the females arranging earlier was placed by the doorway and tastefully placed around the inside of the cave. 

Ayame shoved me in the door, nearly making me trip. "Ah, Kouga, how nice of you to finally join us. I see you have gotten reacquainted with Ayame?" The elder smiled, making the lines in his wrinkled face deepen. 

I massaged my tender scalp, "Yeah, she's as violent as ever." The other males laughed at the antics of the dominant little female. I bowed to the elder, "It is nice to see you again elder, but why have you called me here?"

He motioned to a large, fur covered cushion on the other side of the fire, directly across from him. "Please Kouga, have a seat." 

Once I sat down, he called over a few young females. They passed out cups and poured sake. I took a sip, letting the tingly heat form the alcohol work its way through my body, loosening my tense muscles and relaxing my mind. 

Plates were passed out and platters of food were brought in. I heaped my plate with chicken and pork, rice balls, seasonal fruits and berries and a variety of steamed vegetables. I only knew two out the seven males that I dined with, one being Eito. The elder laughed and talked with everyone. His happy demeanor didn't fool me. Something was on his mind. 

We feasted until the sun was completely gone, leaving behind a blanket of stars in the night sky.

Elder clapped his weathered looking hands together, drawing our attention to him, "Alright, now that we all have full stomachs, and sake hazed minds, its time to get to the reason of why I summoned Kouga to this meeting."

He paused, giving me a fatherly look of concern over the calm flames of the fire. "How old are you Kouga?"

Huh? Okay, I knew we were going to have a serious talk, but what the hell does my age have to do with anything? "Uh...... I'm a 137, why do you ask?" 

He chuckled at my quizzical expression, "You are still a pup compared to this old man!" The elder continued to laugh as he laid his hand across his chest, "Do you know how old I am Kouga?"

Now that was a good question. He knew my father and grandfather, but I had no idea what his age was. "No....I guess I never thought about your age."

His aged hazel eyes looked at me, "I am 612 years old. I am the oldest wolf of all the tribes."

"Wow, I, I knew you were getting up there in years, but I had no idea you were that old." I stuttered out as another broad smile crossed his face. The other wolves sat in a stunned silence at his confession. 

"And that is exactly why I called you here. Look around you Kouga. These are my strongest and most loyal warriors. They are the protectors of this diminishing pack. Have you noticed how few wolves are here compared to two years ago?"

"What happened to the others?" I asked.

"Many have died during battles, some left after marrying into other tribes. Over the last two years we have had several fights with the neighboring grey wolf tribe. They are determined to take our mountain home. I can't let that happen. Your father and I fought side by side to win this territory from many species of youkai. As our numbers dwindle, there attacks are becoming more frequent and fierce. We have 35 males but only19 females, most of those females are still too young to mate. If the grey wolves are not stopped........ we will all die." His stared blankly into the flames.

"How is this possible?" I asked, feeling dumbfounded. "You are strong, and so were the other members of this pack! How could a scrawny group of grey wolves cause this much damage?"

"The strength of a pack comes in numbers....you know this Kouga. Look at your own pack. How many wolves are in your tribe at this time?" The elder crossed his arms, intently looking at me.

"Um..... about 173, plus 9 of the females are with pup." 

"If you were attacked by a tribe of 60 wolves, you would not worry, because you have members to fight for the land. But my tribe is so small in number that we can't hold off an attack of that size....."

I interrupted him, "Is that what this is all about? You want my tribe to help protect yours? If that's all you need you should have just so, I'd be happy to help...."

This time he cut me off, sounding annoyed, "No no Kouga! If this were so simple, I would have invited you AND several of your closest warriors!" He paused looking down at the cane in his lap for a second, then he looked me right in the eyes, "I don't just want your protection, I want you to take my position as leader of this pack. Combine my pack and yours, make us one big pack so that we may prosper."

The word 'combine' stuck in my head, as I rolled around it's exact meaning. Deals like this wasn't unheard of, but they were pretty rare. Ookami youkai are naturally proud creatures, and we don't admit defeat that easily. What I didn't understand was the fact that the 'combining' of wolf tribes usually took place through............. oh shit!! "Whoa!!! Hold on a minute!!" I jumped to my feet, "Don't I have to take a mate from THIS tribe in order for us to unify our packs?!"

The elder smiled at me, "Exactly! Your not as dim as I first thought!" he waved for one female to come over to him, "Go fetch Ayame." he ordered.

"Ayame!! You wouldn't actually tie me to that bitch would you? That's just cruel!! She hates me!" The elder found this amusing, I wish I could feel the same way, "Look, if you want help repopulating your territory, I could relocate some of my tribe here and help you kick the grey wolves ass's, but there is no way in hell I am going to mate with...."

"Ayame." The elder beamed as the shapely red haired woman walked in. "Sit next to me dear." She demurely sat down, but didn't fail to give me a dirty look.

"Kouga," his voice was stern, "Sit down." 

I reluctantly plopped onto the cushion. "Good. Now, at your age Kouga, most males take a mate, especially males of power. You should have already had at least two strong sons to take your place. Since I have no living pups, I adopted Amaye. She is the strongest of the females and.." Ayame puffed up, sitting tall at the compliment, giving me a smug look, "...will make a fine mate for you."

"WHAT!!!!????" Ayame roared.

Hah! I bet she wasn't planning on on that little announcement! "Elder!! This is impossible! I despise Kouga! I can't and won't be his mate!" she stubbornly crossed her arms over her soft leather chest covering.

"Oh, do you have another male who desires to be your mate?" he asked.

"Well, n-no, but I.." Ayame edged her way toward the door.

"Then there is no reason why you cannot become Kouga's mate." the elder stated.

"No! We talked about this before elder! I want to honor you and you happy, but I can't be tied to that human loving bastard!"

"Maru, Harou, take Ayame to her den, and don't let her out of your sight." Two of the warriors stood, taking Ayame by her arms. She struggled against them, pleading with the elder to change his mind. Eventually, they led her out of the cave. I could hear her sobbing and yelling commands to release her. 

"Ya know, I haven't exactly agreed to all of this." I said, trying to appear confident under his intense gaze. 

"What is there to agree on? I was, and still am a close ally to your pack. I knew your father and his father, and his father before him! I have witnessed the lives and deaths of three generations of your family, I have lived through much suffering and heartache! I was sitting beside your father when you were born! Your grandfather helped bury my first mate who died during childbirth. Your father was the one to cut down my second mates body from the tree where she hung herself after the death of our pup. Her suicide almost destroyed me, but he helped me heal and find another mate; my last mate. The grey wolves killed her as a warning to me. They warned us that if we did not leave, many more would meet the same fate. Your father and his tribe helped beat them back, away from our borders. With our joint effort, my people were safe. But now the grey wolves are back!"

"I know all that you have been through and I feel sorry for you but...."

"Save your damn pity!!" he shouted at me. His aged hand grasped the cane, vigorously shaking it at me, "I did not call you here for sympathy! Don't you see Kouga? This is what your ancestors wanted. Your father wanted me to betroth Ayame to his only son, to YOU! But I said no. Ayame is a lovely girl and I knew the two of you would find each other without being forced. I don't like arranged matings, they always end in disaster. When Ayame was a child and told me that she loved you and you asked her to be your mate when she grew up, I though my heart would burst with joy! But over the years, you two have become distant. Honestly, I wasn't worried about that. To me, it just gave Ayame time to become a strong and worthy mate. But then, I heard something that I passed off as a unfounded rumor because I knew it could not be true. Do you know what that rumor was Kouga?"

I shook my head. I have never seen him so angry or determined.

"I heard that you were in love with a human, and not just any human, but a miko. Do you have any idea how silly that sounds to me? I do not personally hate humans, but I would never degrade myself by taking one as a mate. Miko's have the power to kill demons. What if she decided to wipe out your tribe Kouga? Do you think you could stop her?" 

"You didn't know Kagome! She cared for all living creatures!" I was pissed. How dare he insult her like that!

"I don't need to know her! If you mated this human and made pups they would be HALF youkai! Surely you are aware of the weaknesses of hanyous, hell, she traveled with an inu hanyou. Are you so selfish as to bestow that horrible fate on your pups and destroy your pack? Every youkai around would do their best to destroy the hanyou pups and take your lands. Is that what you want for your people?"

My heart broke again. He was right. If Kagome did choose me, our pups would have lived a miserable life, forever hunted because they were considered unfit to carry such a mixed heritage. In my own way I felt sorry for Inuyasha, even if I did put him down for being a half breed. It must have been hell for him to grow up alone, hunted constantly. 

"You ignored my first request to come here and assist me. You turned Ayame away, telling her you loved the human miko. The only good thing to come from that whole fiasco was the destruction of Naraku!" his voice softened, "This is your chance Kouga. It is your chance to make your ancestors proud by combining our packs, by uniting our people and making them strong, by having the strength to do what is right. This is what your father always wanted. Ayame will adjust and so will you. If you refuse me this time, then we might as well leave this mountain and hand it over to the grey wolves. We cannot survive another fight."

At that moment, I realized how haggard the elder was. He was desperate for my help. How could I say no? I knew his words were true; this is what my father would have wanted. 

We sat in silence as I digested my fate. 

"Kouga." I looked at him, his tired eyes reflected the low flames of the fire, "Why don't you go talk to Ayame? I had her 'escorted' back to her den so she wouldn't run off. Talk to her Kouga, try to make amends."

"When do you want the mating ceremony to take place?" I asked.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." the elder verbally jabbed at me.

"Look, I'll do what I have to, but I don't have to be all happy about it! Ayame doesn't love me and I don't love her." I stood up, working the kinks out of my legs.

"Go to her tonight. In the morning return to your tribe, make the necessary arrangements for them to move here."

"Hold it, we never discussed us moving here. It would be easier for your tribe to move to my territory."

"Be reasonable Kouga." the elder scolded, "Your lands are beautiful, but they cannot supply all the food your growing pack needs. This mountain and surrounding valleys are twice the size of your lands, plus we have more prey than you do. I know you are aware of the animals migrating to this area and leaving your valley for extended periods. It is only logical that you move your pack to this area."

Shit! Once again he was right. "Fine. I'll talk to them in the morning."

I left, feeling totally defeated. This wasn't how I planned my life.

I went to Ayame's den. I told the guards to leave, we needed privacy. 

She was curled up with her back facing me, crying into the soft blankets that lined her bedding. "Ayame." I reached for her, gently touching her back. No matter what happened in the past, I hated to see her cry.

"Get the fuck out Kouga! I don't ever want to see you again!" Her eyes were red and face blotchy from crying so much.

"This isn't any easier for me Ayame." I sat beside her bed, releasing a deep sigh, "There's no way for us to get out of this. It's like elder said, I have to do the right thing."

"How thoughtful of you!" she said smartly as she sat up glaring at me, "If you had done 'the right thing' before when I told you that we needed your help, all of this misery never would have happened."

"Don't blame this shit on me!" I yelled back at her.

"Kouga are you that fucking stupid? When I came to bring you to our mountain and found you with that human girl, what did you think my purpose was? It wasn't just because I wanted you to keep your promise to me, but the elder needed you! If we had extra help then, our tribe would still be intact now and you could still be out chasing whatever bitch you wanted."

"So that's what you're so pissed about!? You hate me because I can't return your feelings?" I saw her hand reach out, but didn't expect it to connect soundly with my cheek.

"You are so arrogant! Kouga, you don't know how much you hurt me when I had to return to my pack alone. I failed everyone. Elder trained me to be a fighter, to be strong. I worked hard to impress you, but you didn't care. I loved you Kouga, with all my heart. When the others found out you chose a human female over me, I was laughed at, ridiculed. It was said among the tribe males, that if the mighty Kouga didn't want me, then I must not be worthy of having a mate. That's why I hate you." Her tiny fists went to strike, but this time I was on my guard and grabbed her before she could punch me. 

I pulled her on my lap, looping my arms around her torso to trap her flailing arms. She struggled to get out of my hold, but I refused to let go. Finally, she stopped fighting me and let her face rest against my chest. Her warm breath and hot tears trickled on my skin. "I'm sorry Ayame." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead, "I am so sorry. I had no idea I hurt you so much or caused so many problems." Her long red hair tickled my arms as I gently rocked her fatigued body like a pup. She continued to sob, "shh....everything's going to be fine. I'm leaving tomorrow to start moving my tribe to these lands." I released one arm so I could tilt her head back. My blue eyes were met with the most entrancing forest green orbs imaginable, "I'll make things right Ayame, I promise. I won't disappoint you again." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. Does everyone reading this fic know that I don't own Inuyasha and Co.?

DON'T FORGET: KOUGA IS TELLING YOU THIS STORY!! IT'S ALL FROM HIS POV!!

  
  


CHAPTER 3

I couldn't sleep last night, so I watched a new day begin. The sunrise reminds me of a birth. Each is new, different, marking it's arrival in some unique way. Today as the sun slowly climbed above the mountain peaks, a few shimmering rays of golden light reached through the thin scattered clouds that threatened to cover its beauty. Lighted fingers tickled the countryside, gently waking the world from its slumber. 

After taking a moment to stretch, I left the den. There's no point in sticking around or telling anyone where I am going. The whole northern tribe knows that our clans will soon join. 

I wonder how my pack will take the news? Personally, I didn't want to leave our mountain, but what other choice is there? Elder is right when it comes to the lack of sizeable prey in my territory. The last thing I want to do is endanger the lives of my pack. Winters can be harsh. With more members, we'll need to start preparing for the next winter earlier than usual. That means there will be more meat to smoke and our crops will have to be bigger this year. 

My mind was overloaded with worry as I ran toward my old homelands. I wished that with every step one worry would fall away from me, leaving me with a sense of peace, but that can't happen when you are a leader of so many ookami youkai. If I abandoned them, there would be fights for power and a great loss of life due to those power hungry individuals. Wolves are independent, but a pack has to have structure or it quickly falls apart. I am the alpha male, I hold their lives in my hands, and I will never let them down. 

Speaking of letting people down, I still haven't figured out how Ayame and I are going to put aside our differences. I made a promise to her which I intend to keep, but she needs more than reassurances. Ayame deserves a mate who will love her with all his heart, she doesn't need someone who is only fulfilling a duty.

I increased my speed, determined to clear my mind before meeting with my pack. They, like any other wild creature, can sense tension. My presence can contain nothing but confidence and strength. 

After traveling for a better part of the morning, the first set of mountain ranges that mark my home lands came into view. 

Stopping short of the first dip in the valley below, I howled, releasing the sound slowly to give a comforting call to my pack. The music of their combined howls pulled at my heart, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. These youkai are my family, they are my heart, they are the reason I wake each morning. Without them, my life would be meaningless. For that lone reason, I will put aside the uncertainties plaguing my heart and do what is best for them, and when this obligation is met, I will do the same for my future mate. She will be content in the life forced on us, her happiness will come from my affections and proof that I am a strong and able male.

As I neared the stream that edges our mountain home, the laughter of pups reached my ears, along with a soft snubbing sound. Two males played in the shallow water, their fur clothes were soaked, surely, there mothers won't be too happy about it. On the bank, several feet away was a little brown haired female, sitting with her tiny legs drawn up to her chest as her half hidden eyes watched the other two pups.

They must have picked up my scent, "Kouga!!" the boys shouted as they came dashing over, their wet forms colliding against me. I fell backward and laughed at their playfulness. Now I recognized these two little trouble makers. They were two of my favorite pups belonging to a well respected family of my pack. The female was their little sister. "Why is she crying?" I motioned to the girl. 

They looked at her and sneered, "When isn't she crying?" one boy answered. "Yeah," the other laughed, "she wanted to play with us, but she's only a female. There's no way she could be our equal at anything."

"Who taught you such a barbaric way of thinking?" I asked, feeling irritated. 

"It's true!" exclaimed one of the boys. "Who does all the hunting and plows the fields for the tribe?" he asked.

"Males do!" answered his brother, "And who gives their seed to make the pups of our tribe?"

"Males!" answered the younger of the two boys. 

"But who cleans the food and prepares the meals?" I asked. "Females do. And who suffers the pain of birth in order to repopulate our tribe? Only females. Who harvests the food from the fields, preserves them for the long winters, makes our clothing, tends to the den, comforts us when we are sad or lonely, and protects the pup dens from intruders when we are off in battle? Females do." I watched their faces take on a thoughtful expression as they reflected on the validity of my words.

I looked to the little female who had been listening to my speech. Her sweet face was streaked with tears. I was still siting from being tackled, so I patted my knee, silently telling her to come sit with me. She rose up on shaky legs. When she was close enough for me to reach her, I scooped her up and sat her on my knee. "Take a good look at this female." I told the boys, "One day, she will be someone's mate. She will bare the pups that will make our tribe strong, she will work side by side with you and the rest of our tribe." I passed my hand through her soft wavy brown hair, "Times are changing, and although females play a more passive role now, I can't help but think that in time, females are going to demand a more active role in society. They are strong, and smart." I looked at the boys who were gaping at me, "You should never suppress or deny anyone because of their gender. After all, strength doesn't come form what's between your legs, it's comes from within your heart." 

My own words caused a painful twist in my heart. I looked at the little girl. She stared back at me with a gaped tooth grin and sparkling eyes, so full of life. 

This oppression I spoke against was exactly what was happening to Ayame. 

Before I had a chance to ponder over her situation, a deep voice echoed over the mountains, calling the pups. I saw one of my warriors, waving to me and his pups, spear in hand. "Would you like for me to carry you home?" I asked the tiny female. She nodded and climbed on my back. "Come on future warriors, catch me if you can!" I shouted to the boys as I sped away. 

I listened to the sweet sound of her childish giggles, as she clutched the shaggy fur covering my shoulders. Her father smiled at the sight of his pups being entertained by the pack leader. I have never made myself unapproachable to ay member of my pack, wether young or old, they are all equally important.

"Papa!" she jumped from my back into her father's arms, "Kouga can run reeaaalllly fast! Did you see us?" 

"I certainly did!" her father answered as he hugged her. He laughed when his male pups came running up the hillside, panting from trying to keep up. 

Will I be a good father? My concern came from the way I was raised as a pup. Father was everything a male should be: strong, confident, a skilled fighter and hunter, good provider and an unquestionable leader. But he was also cold, void of fatherly affection. I don't remember ever being hugged by him or seeing him show my mother any sign of affection. I do, however, remember hearing him grunt and groan late at night when he and mom were alone in their chambers. When I was young I didn't know what they were doing. But when I got older and learned about mating, the thought of my parents doing..........THAT........was traumatic to my young mind! YUCK!! I vowed then, that when I grew up my pups would never hear THAT sound coming from me and their mother!! Shit like that can scar a pup for life!

I walked with them to our mountain home, surveying the area for any damage or disarray caused my two favorite lackeys. "Go get your mate and meet me by the rock." I told the warrior as I made my way to the huge grey boulder against a sharp incline of the mountain wall. I tipped my head back, summoning my people with a loud howl, I paused for a second, giving a shorter howl to let them know that I required the presence of every member. 

  
  


I sat crossed legged on the boulder which had been worn smooth form previous leaders sitting in this same spot. I wondered what announcements they made and how they felt? This spot had witnessed much joy and sorrow. Today it will witness a drastic change. Knowing that this boulder will never again hear the announcements of my tribe after hundreds of years of inhabitation, saddened me greatly, but some situations were unavoidable.

It took some time, but eventually, my entire tribe gathered to hear what I had to say.

A sea of faces, beautiful faces full of trust, starred back at me, waiting for me to speak.

This was it, "Brother and sisters," I said, holding my upper body as straight and tall as possible as I scanned the crowd, meeting each set of eyes, "As you know, the Elder of the Northern tribe summoned me for an urgent meeting and what he had to say has left me deeply troubled." I paused, drawing in a deep breath, "The grey wolves have been attacking the northern wolves, slowly killing off members of their pack. Most of Northern tribe is dead, leaving only a small group of males as guardians." Gasps and sorrowful mumbles echoed throughout the crowd. "I know many of you had relatives and even children that lived in the north, I am terribly sorry for your loss. Unfortunately, the next bit of news won't alleviate your pain, but it must be said." An uncomfortable hush fell over my pack as all eyes were once again on me, "The elder made me an offer to mate with one female from his pack and unite our packs. We will live in their lands, making them our own."

This time, there were no whispers, but loudly stated fears and questions, "We can't leave here! My family as lived on this mountain for 4 generations!" "What about our crops?" "How are we going to move? I have one young pup and another on the way in two months, I'm too big to walk all that distance!" "What about the food supply?" "What about adequate dens?" So many voices bombarded me at the same time that I couldn't hear.

I stood, holding my hands up to the crowd, "Please be quiet!" I waited until all was quiet, "I understand your concerns, but think about the problems we are having here, our tribe is not without its own concerns. Take last winter for instance, we barely had enough food! Males were rationing food so the females and pups could have more. We are a growing pack who is running out of room for crop rotation. I hate to see what is going to happen this summer if we stay in this valley and try to plant in those fields, we may not have any crops at all! The northern lands have better access to water and the land is flatter. There are also more rivers cutting through the countryside so we can float our supplies down stream instead of climbing the rocky terrain. As far as where we are going to live, the northern mountains are twice the size of this one, plus their mountain homes have a huge labyrinth of underground caves and hot springs." 

Fear rolled off them like acrid waves, "Don't be afraid of change. Remember, our tribe migrated to these lands nearly 300 years ago, before that time, our ancestors lived further south . They too had to move so the pack could survive. We are leaving, not only to help the northern pack, but to help ourselves. It hurts me to abandon our home. I, like so many of you, was born here, this place holds many valuable memories, but it is time to move on." 

They looked a little less nervous, but not fully convinced. "I heard someone speak up about being pregnant and traveling. Don't worry about trying to walk, the males of the pack will take turns carrying you." 

"When are we leaving?" asked a random voice.

"We need to start packing today. Gather your things and lets try to be out of here by tomorrow afternoon. I want to get there as soon as possible." I answered.

The ookami dispersed, each heading to their caves to pack away there memories and meager belongings. I don't have much to bring with me. The items that held the most importance were my parents mating bracelets and a yellow blanket my mother made for me when I was a new born pup. Its thick fabric was soft to the touch and dotted with tiny white stars. She kept it tucked away so that when I had pups, I could pass it on to them. 

I wrapped the blanket and bracelets inside of a few fur bedspreads to make sure nothing happened to them during the move. Maybe Ayame will like the warm spreads and want to use them on our bed, or maybe she will strangle me to death with them while I sleep..........with that woman, Kami only knows what's on her mind.

We assembled hammock like carriers for the VERY pregnant females and long platforms covered in soft padding for the females who weren't as far along. The platform was a solid sheet of wood with two handles tied on each end so two males could carry the pregnant female.

Carts were made to carry personal items and young pups. I knew what I was doing was for the best, but it didn't make me feel any less shitty. 

I felt ......... weak....... for giving in to the elder so easily. When I look at him, I see some of my father's characteristics. Elder had that look of determination and power just like my dad, but he also had a kindness that my father could never possess. 

I needed some personal space so I walked around the base of the mountain to a place not far in the woods that holds a special meaning to me. Moist grass covered earth cushioned my knees as I knelt in front of two white stones. I bowed, with my palms pressed flat on each side of my head, until my forehead was resting against the ground. I raised up, sitting on my haunches. Are you proud of me father? I spoke to the sinking sun, watching it hide its brilliance behind the tree line from the rising face of night. What about you mother? I try to be kind like you taught me, I listen to my people and show them consideration like a good leader should. 

This is the last time I will be able to visit their graves. My calloused fingers traced the carefully written Kanji, spelling out their names. When we leave, other youkai will quickly take these lands. I knew what had to be done to protect their graves from being defiled. 

Being a good son, I drew my katana, striking the dull white stones with quick, powerful strokes. There chalky texture made it easy to reduce them to a pile of rubble. No future inhabitants would ever know that my beloved parents were buried under this ancient parcel of land; noone would disturb their timeless sleep.

When I was done, I stepped back, looking at the damage I caused. I dropped to my knees, eyes closed and shoulders slumped forward. My actions were honorable, my intentions were good. But no matter what my motive was, I still felt like I was betraying them by leaving.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By midday, when the golden sun hung high in the sky, we started our journey north. I helped carry some of the pregnant females and keep an eye on the rambunctious pups. They were so cute running circles around the wary adults of the group. I put Ginta at the front of the group and Hakkagu in the back, leaving me in the middle. Other warriors were placed between our stations in case of trouble.

We treaded along slowly under the warm sun, stopping occasionally for a water break or snack.

Our journey lasted until the early evening. My pack was exhausted as we entered the northern territory. We were greeted by what was left of the northern tribe. They prepared food and dens for our arrival. Since they're friendly, I don't think there will many problems adjusting to our new home. 

The elder was sitting on a mat drinking tea outside of a small den. "Is this one yours?" I asked pointing to the doorway. 

"It is now." he replied, taking a sip of his tea. I dropped my bag against the cool stone of the mountain side and took a seat next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I used to live near the top of the mountain, in a cave that my ancestors enlarged by hand chiseling the rock further into the mountain. It's very spacious; you and Ayame will have plenty of space to raise your pups there."

"I don't want your home!" I exclaimed. "Ayame and I can live in her den."

The elder laughed, "Don't feel bad Kouga. I don't need that den anymore because I am no longer the pack leader. Besides, what do I need all that room for? I am just one old wolf living alone with no mate, it's really a waste for me to inhabit such a large den." He glanced back at the entrance of his new home, "This den is cozy, thanks to the females. They decorated it very nicely for me and gave me a softer futon to sleep on."

Was that supposed to make me feel better? I kind-of kicked a old man out of his den!

"Back so soon?" came a bored voice, drawing my attention away from the elder. "I was hoping you'd be gone for at least a week. Of course, I also wished that a pack of crazed bear youkai would tear you apart on the way here so I wouldn't have to be mated to such a twit, but no such luck on my part."

"Well, well, if it isn't my charming little mate come to welcome her big strong male home with open arms!" I made a kissing sound at her. She turned, hands clinched at her sides and stomped away, "Don't think that 'hard to get' routine will work on me Ayame!" I shouted to her retreating figure, "I know you want me!!" 

"Go to HELL!" she screamed.

Snickers and whistles sounded from the ookami who were standing around watching our little display of affection. 

"Why do you taunt her so?" asked the elder, trying his best to smother his rising laughter. 

"She gets pissed off way too easily. I just can't resist." I smiled at him.

"True. Ayame does have a temper." he agreed.

"Yeah, but she's cute when she's mad. When I went to her den after our meeting she was crying. I don't understand why the sight of her tears upset me, but it did."

"There is nothing to be confused about Kouga. Ayame is an attractive female. It is only natural that you would be attracted to the female whom will soon be your mate."

In my opinion, that was bullshit, but I nodded along, faking an agreement. Any man with a heart would be moved by a woman's tears. I rubbed my tired eyes, "I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning." He waved at me as I walked up the trail to Ayame's den. 

She was standing in front of the door with a dagger strapped to her thigh. "Ohhh....that's a sexy look. Where ya goin'?" 

"Great, " she snapped, "my day just keeps getting better!" She pushed her way past me and took off down the mountain toward the woods. 

"Wait up Ayame!" I called out.

"Why? I don't want your company Kouga. I'll have to see you enough tomorrow and for the REST of my life!"

"We should get to know each other, and you still didn't answer my question!" Ayame ignored me, but I'm not the type of youkai that can be shut out.

"C'mon Ayame!" I whined, "Tell me where you're going." I stuck out my bottom lip as she stopped to look at me. 

"I am going for a walk. I want to be ALONE." she made sure to speak slowly, placing a great amount of emphasis on each word.

"But why can't I come with?" 

I like how her face turned red from anger, the color matched her hair quite nicely, "Arrggghhh!!" she yelled, pulling those lovely red locks, "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" I gave her a confused look. Ayame sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Look Kouga," she started saying. Ayame dropped her hand, placing her delicate claws on her hips, "As of tomorrow, I will be the alpha female of this pack, not because I WANT to, but because I have been ORDERED to! Tomorrow I will marry a male that I DO NOT love and most likely never will. So, right now, I'm feeling a little depressed. Okay? Do you see where I'm going with this? I just need some time alone in order to preserve my sanity."

"Are you hungry?" I sniffed the air, taking in the scent of a rabbit burrow nearby.

"What? Didn't you just hear what I said?!" Her face contorted in disbelief.

"Huh, oh yeah, but I smell rabbits. Isn't rabbit your favorite meat Ayame?"

"Fuck Kouga!! You are so infuriating!!! Get lost, drown yourself, cuddle with a hornets nest, just do something, anything that involves you being far away from me!" I made a mental note that Ayame can yell REALLY loud when she's mad.

Now, to say that her last rant didn't hurt my feelings would be a total lie, and that's why I won't deny the pain she inflicted on my heart. I know I treated her like shit in the past, but it was so long ago, you'd think she would at least give me one chance to prove myself.

Oh well, women are stubborn creatures. I decided to go back to her den and get some sleep. Actually, it's no longer HER den, but OUR shared den. I smiled at that thought, but froze when a shocking realization dawned on me. I didn't think about Kagome for ONE whole day! 

Maybe I'm starting to get over her, or at least face reality and let go of my delusional hopes of winning her love. 

I lit a candle Ayame had sitting on a long wooden table placed against the wall closest to the door. The candle was short, obviously well used, and lacked the usual floral fragrance that most females enjoyed. Even the candle holder was plain looking, being made of a simple metal plate with curved edges to hold the dripping wax. As a matter of fact, I noticed that Ayame's den lacked many of the things that a female enjoyed, making her place as barren looking as mine. It was rare that a female lived by herself until she was mated, then she moved out of her parents den to her mates quarters. Perhaps that's why she didn't decorate her place. Ayame's parents died when she was young, so she never had a mom to teach her these things.

At least she had a comfy looking futon big enough for two. I unwrapped my feet, leaving the pile of dirty cloth on the floor, and flopped down on her futon.

OUCH! Shit, what did she make this out of, rocks? The ground was softer than her bed! For tonight, it would have to do, but my back was already starting to protest. After tossing and turning for a while, I found a reasonably comfortable position and started dozing. 

"Hey! What are you doing in my bed!?" 

I'd know that enraged voice anywhere, "I'm sleeping, what does it look like?" For once, I'm just too damn tired to argue with her. 

"No you're not Kouga! You can't sleep in the same room with me until we are mated; it isn't proper!"

"So what! Everyone knows about our ceremony tomorrow night, and it's like we are doing anything for Kami's sake!" I scooted to the other side of her bed, "C'mon Ayame, it's late. Let's get some shut eye." I yawned sleepily.

"Kouga."

Uh oh, I don't like that tone.

"Get out of my bed NOW." Her arms were crossed over her chest, giving her an extreme look of determination. It was clear that I wouldn't be sleeping here tonight.

"FINE!" I yelled, jumping up from her bed, "Happy now little miss 'I always get my way"!?

"Yes." she replied while straightening her covers.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" 

"In the males den, with all the other smelly, hygienically challenged males of this tribe!" 

Stupid, mean, pushy, controlling little bitch! I've never hit a woman before, but so help me, if I had just FIVE minutes I'd .......... WHOA!!

While I was standing around fuming Ayame took the opportunity to give me one hard shove out the door, sending me tumbling a good 14 feet down the mountain side. I landed on my stomach with my feet pointing up and hands gripping anything to stop my descent. 

"Ayame! You'll pay for this you little....." BAM! Something big hit me in the head, knocking me back to the ground.

"And take your shit with you!" she yelled down at me.

I growled at her, grabbed my bag and went looking for the males den. My old guest den was taken, so I had little choice of where to go, unless I wanted to sleep in the woods........nahhh! Too many mosquitos and shit like that crawling around. With my luck, some gigantic youkai would attack me while I was sleeping and end my young life, making Ayame's wish come true. 

If that woman thinks I'd be reckless enough to accidently end my life and leave her to live in peace, she better think again! From here on out, her life will anything but peaceful!

A huge cave came into view. I could make out the sleeping forms of some of my pack stretched out on blankets, sleeping peacefully. 

I laid down, pulling the bundle of blankets under my head for a pillow, "You just wait Ayame." I thought of how to get revenge on my red haired soon to be mate as I laid there listening to the snores and loud farts of my pack. 

Ewww....I hate sleeping in group dens! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane

AN: WARNING! Just to let you know, there is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter and a lemon! There is a warning at the spot the lemon gets started. Now, I'm not threatening anyone or trying to sound like a bitch, but if this fic gets deleted because of someone's whiney ass, I'm done with this site! I'll delete both stories and post them somewhere else. I'm not the best writer in the world, so it's not like my absence will make this site close down or anything, but we are all adults and we can all read, so if you don't want the lemon, THEN DON'T READ IT AND STAY OUT OF THE R SECTION!!!!

Thanks for reading my fic! And PLEASE leave me a review!

Hugs

HJ

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Sleeping on the cold stone floor of the cave put one hell of a crink in my back, not that I bothered mentioning it to my caring woman! Damn female......... I watched her sit in the middle of a group of pups telling them stories about adventures of their past tribe members and her own antics. 

I couldn't hold back the laughter when the pups suddenly decided to jump her, pinning her down for a good session of tickle torture! Tears of laughter rolled across her lightly bronzed cheeks as she begged them for mercy! Hmm........I'll have to remember that Ayame is ticklish, that knowledge will come in handy later. I must have had a really evil grin on my face because when the pups let her go and she looked at me, I saw her body shiver. She dusted off her white furs and started to edge her way past where I was standing. 

My hand shot out, catching her covered wrist, "Going somewhere?" 

She pulled hard, trying to free herself from my grasp, "Not this again! Just let me go Kouga!"

"Nope." I shook my head at her, "Not until you tell me where you are going."

"Is this some stupid male thing?" she asked, "Because I don't have to tell you or anyone else where I go or what I do." 

"I hate to inform you of this, but, yes you do." I smirked at her, letting a small amount of male ego bubble to the surface.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked. 

"I'm your man! A female never leaves without telling her male where she's going. How will I protect you if I don't know where to find you?"

She huffed, stomping one slender foot against the earth, "Don't try to control me Kouga! I've lived this long without some pig headed man holding my hand, so what makes you think that I need your protection?"

Oh....she is so damn sexy! Why didn't I see it sooner? Must've been to preoccupied chasing Kagome.

"Listen Ayame, in the past you may have run around and did whatever you wanted to, but now that we are going to be mates I ..."

"Ayame! There you are! Sorry to interrupt, but we need start preparing you for your ceremony."

Dammit, I was just about to lay down some rules and wouldn't ya know, someone just had to interrupt us!

"Oh joy!" Ayame followed behind the girl, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sending me a cool look.

I watched a few other females gather around her, displaying bunches of flowers and talking about the dinner for tonight's feast before they lead her through a cloth covered door.

"Oh joy....." I mimicked Ayame's feminine voice and girly walk, "She needs an attitude change." I decided to take a look at our new den since, after our mating ceremony, we'd be staying there until our first born male pup became an adult and I decided to hand over my position as pack leader to him. 

Total emptiness, in both a mental and physical way, was what I felt when I first walked in. The place looked so drab and lifeless with its curved deep grey walls and damp floor. About 20 feet into the den, the floor had been carved to resemble steps, bringing you to a flat, narrow area that lead to a high ceilinged hallway.

Through the passage was a series of rooms, four rooms to be exact. They were big enough to house at least half of my pack! Now I fully understood what the elder meant when he talked about having a lot of space. Wow! 

I'm glad the ceilings are low in these rooms. Decreased heights will keep the warm air from rising during cold winter nights. 

At least we have one piece of furniture for our place. Ayame's table will look nice by the entrance after I give it a fresh coat of varnish. I'm not into material things, but I want Ayame to feel proud of our home, especially since she is the alpha female. Her old futon isn't allowed anywhere near our den! There's no way in hell I'm sleeping on that rock! 

It took me a while, but I gathered enough feathers, furs, wool and linen scraps to assemble a large futon. I covered it in the furs I brought from my den, giving it a cushiony, comfortable feeling. 

For the rest of the day, I spent time fixing up that old table and cleaning out our den. I must have swept up three inches of dust, not to mention a pile of leaves and a handful of dead bugs. I wonder if Ayame is afraid of bugs? Hehehe, maybe I'll have to find out! 

She'll be mad that I invaded her personal space by going into her private den and removing her table, but that's alright, she can kiss my ass if she doesn't like it! And, I am fully prepared to tell her exactly how I feel for a change!

Ayame has too big an attitude for such a small woman! I plan to change that right after we are formally mated. How to approach her with this subject and keep my balls in tact was a whole other issue. Hmmm......Maybe if I tied a rock slab around my mid section she wouldn't be so eager to kick me there. No. Knowing Ayame, she'd crack the rock in two and totally annihilate my manhood. I've seen her kick; all I can say is OUCH! Ah hell, this is insane! She's MY woman, I should be able to tell her anything I want! I laughed at my own cowardly thoughts, I mean really, what the hell did I have to fear from a skinny little 5 ½ foot female? It's time she learns who's boss.....

"Kouga?"

"Arghhhhh!" Ok, I'm a wimp, I'll admit it! I just jumped six feet in the air because of a girls voice behind me! For a moment, I thought it was Ayame!

Kami! (Sweat drops) What's happening to me?! 

"Ginta and Hakkagu asked me to find you and bring you to the males den. You'll need to bathe and get dressed, time is running out." 

"Um...yeah....I'll....I'll be right there. Thanks." I smiled at her as she walked away. She probably thinks I have a case of pre-ceremonial jitters. Is she right? Sort of. 

I put the broom away and headed to the males den. Eito, Ginta, and Hakkagu were there with my clothes laid out and a few large basins of water. 

Eito covered the door and I went over to the basins on the far side of the room, dipping a rag in the warm soapy water. 

"Are you nervous Kouga?" Eito asked. "I was nervous when Namiyo and I had our mating ceremony, but our first night together made up for it!" he shot me a lecherous grin. What a pervert! 

"The only thing I'm nervous about is Ayame and her homicidal tendencies."

My three closest friends laughed at me, taking what I said as a joke.

"At least you'll never get bored with her." Ginta remarked.

"Yeah..." Hakkagu laughed, ".....her temper is almost as bad as Kag..." he stopped, realizing what he was about to say, "Kouga, I am sorry I didn't.."

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged it off, looking perfectly nonchalant as I rinsed my hair and towel dried my black locks. "Kagome will always have a special place in my heart, but my first duty is to ensure my packs happiness and safety, and I will do anything to achieve that goal."

"You certainly are determined Kouga, but let me ask you something." Eito paused , giving me an unsure look, "If Kagome were standing here in front of you at this very moment and declared her undying love for you, would you leave Ayame and run off?"

I had a feeling he was going to ask me something like this, "What's with you Eito? That's such a ....female question!"

"Just answer it." his voice held no laughter, no room for jokes.

I had to stop and think for a moment, which I know left a bad impression with my pack mates, but if I planned to be honest, I had to take a close look at my feelings, "Half of me wants to say no, yet the other half says it would tempting. I've loved Kagome for a long time. That isn't something I can just forget, but what's the point of dwelling on her when she'll never return my feelings? I guess my answer is no, I wouldn't leave. No matter how much I cared about her, I could never turn my back on my people." 

The thick cloud of tension left the room as I continued to bathe and make small talk. Over all, I was almost content with the realization that I would soon be mated to Ayame. No matter how scary she could be!

A males ceremonial clothing consisted of long black fur sleeves that tied at the shoulder and ended at the elbow and matching leg coverings which tied at the waist, encasing both legs, and came down to the tops of my feet (AN: Basically what I am describing are chaps). They scrapped the ground when I walked, but I wasn't worried about their appearance. A tight, lightly tanned piece of leather shaped like a hour glass was used as a loin cloth. The uncomfortably low riding article of clothing tied at the sides of my hips, cramping my manhood. "This damn thing better not fall off during the ceremony!" I told my pack mates as I tugged the straps up higher on my hips. 

"I'd love to see Ayame's face if it did!" chuckled Eito.

"Don't wish such horrible things on me! She'd probably think I did it on purpose and neuter me with her bare hands in front of the whole pack!" I groaned, imagining the pain of becoming the first ball-less leader!

"You worry too much Kouga!" Hakkagu exclaimed, "She'll mellow out......... eventually." 

Guinta laughed at the doubtful expression on my face, "Yeah.....maybe if I knock her out cold EVERYDAY!" I sighed, sitting down on a cushion near the entrance, feeling all too sorry for myself. 

I combed my hair, leaving it down, and tied a thick piece of leather the same color as my loin covering, around the top of head much like my other head band. In black Kanji, the word wisdom was written. I pulled on two leather bands, one for each wrist, with the words 'strength and protector' which symbolized my duties to both my mate and pack. I glanced down at my crotch, seeing 'virility' spelled out in the same black ink. This showed, no more like 'bragged' about my ability as a male to father children and pleasure my woman. 

The heavy cloth draped across the doorway moved aside, as the elder stepped through, "I see you are almost ready." he said, nodding in approval. "May I have the honor?" he asked as he picked up a bowl of black paint and a small brush.

I nodded, standing up straight as he painted the final kanji, this time on the bare skin of my chest. Directly over my heart he wrote the most important vow to come form a mating ceremony; the vow of loyalty. Usually, the males father painted this on his son, with the hopes that he would carry on the vows and traditions of the wolf tribe. 

To a mated couple, loyalty meant everything. It was what kept our packs together as a tight knit community. To betray your mate by taking another to your bed was an absolute disgrace to her/him and their family. Over the years we've had to expand the meaning of 'bed' to include the forest floor, any available wall, rock, branch, body of water, etc. There's always a smart ass in the group who likes to play on words! More so, if you got caught with your dick in another woman, you we're in trouble! In the past, when affairs took place, the offender was killed by the mates family in order to restore his or her honor and the families sense of pride. Nowadays, the offender is exiled, letting the betrayed mate find another to spend their life with.

No matter how big of a pain in the ass Ayame is, I would never cheat on her. Not even if Kagome danced naked in front of me.

Elder sat the bowel aside, "You are ready." pride shown behind those greying eyes. He held the curtain open and motioned for me to step out. 

The evening sun hung low in the sky, casting an orangish glare across our mountain home. The elder guided me to a raised stone formation overlooking a flat area of land where my tribe and the remainder of northern wolves were sitting. Gathered in a semicircle behind me were the warriors from my tribe. On the other side of me were the same warriors from the northern tribe that I had dined with during my first night here. They were dressed in deep brown furs with silver chest plates. 

One wolf in particular caught my attention. His piercing black eyes seemed to be sizing me up as he looked me over, almost questioning my authority and ability as a mate and future leader of this pack. Those are fighting words among wolves, and will quickly get you killed if you choose provoke another male. I glared back at him, raising my top lip just enough to show my sharp fangs. My aggressive answer to his challenge took him back a bit. His eyes narrowed at me as a smirk crossed his rough looking face. This isn't over. In the future I know I'll have to put this jerk in his place or I could be overthrown as the alpha male.

Several feet away from where I was standing, two females emerged from a small den, holding each side of the white curtain open. They bowed there heads as a small figure emerged dressed in a white fur wrap that snugly held her breasts, bringing them up high to enhance her cleavage. Ayame's shoulders, arms, and mid drift were bare, showing off her soft yet well defined body. A piece of long white material, lined in pink linen was wrapped around her hips, neatly tying at her left side for my convenience. Her style of dress was designed to avoid a male's fumbling with complicated knots, thus delaying the couple's mating and possible shredding of a good fur. 

Ookami females, like human females, wore white to symbolize their purity, while pink showed her femininity. Pink was only worn on the lower half of her body because that was her female region.

Her silky red hair was pulled into a high pony's tail, allowing her wavy locks to slightly bounce with each graceful step. 

The Kanji written on her ceremonial gown was different than mine. On the smooth skin of her forehead was written 'obedience', over her heart like my own was also 'loyalty', her white linen cuffs read 'care' and 'dutiful', and on her exposed abdomen was the kanji for 'fertility'. A small line of pink material was allowed to peak out from under the top of her skirt, there written in that small space was my name. This clearly showed that she was mine to fuck whenever my heart desired. Most couples had no problems with that, I however wasn't as pleased with the idea of mounting her.

The depth of the black ink greatly clashed with the soft shade of pink, much like my feelings. 

Standing before me was a stunning female who, without a doubt, sparked both my carnal desires and intellectual interests. Ayame is an intelligent girl, quick to come back at you in an argument and possessing a good amount of common sense. She was strong, willful and proud, not to mention infuriating at times! But, she also held those soft female qualitites that could make a male crumble. Her tears called out to me, asking me to comfort her when I so denied having any inclination toward her other than to be far away from her presence. 

I don't understand my own feelings. Nearly a month ago, Ayame never crossed my mind. I was fully prepared to take Kagome as my mate and suffer the consequence. I had everything planned out, even down to how many pups we would have and what their names would be. Instead, she married dog shit and never so much as asked how I felt about her decision. She simply announced their intent to marry and that was it. Kagome's decision was set in stone.

A salty scent hovered in the air around me, drawing my eyes to the delicate female trembling in front of me. I could smell her fear and unshed tears forming in her downcast eyes. 

"Ayame." I whispered as a low as possible, watching the elder come to stand in front of us smiling. He was holding a strip of white fur and my families mating bracelets.

She glanced up at me, for only a minute before dropping her eyes back to the ground. She nervously rung her hands together, turning her knuckles a sickly shade of white. 

"Northern clan..." the elders voice boomed, making my ears ache and Ayame twitch, "...we have gathered here today to witness the exchange of mating vows between Kouga and Ayame. As you all know, these vows have been passed down from hundreds of thousands of years of ookami youkai existence. They are not meant to be taken lightly. These vows are what we structure our family and lives around; they are our values and beliefs."

He stopped, looking at the to two of us, still wearing that same goofy smile. Couldn't he sense Ayame's fear, or did he just not care? 

"Kouga...." he spoke in a softer tone, "....present your vow to Ayame."

These vows had no set phrases, it was a true fly by the seat of your pants experience. Earlier, I had thought about what to say, so gathering my courage I fixed my eyes on her averted face. "Ayame." I spoke her name with a greater deal of command than I had intended. She stiffened, dropping her chin further down to her chest. This wasn't the reaction I wanted, I merely needed her to look me in the eye while I spoke my vows. I gently hooked my finger under her chin, bringing her face and those sad green eyes to my view. 

I lowered my voice this time, giving it a loving tone, hoping to alleviate some of her worry, "Ayame..." I started again, dropping my hand to my side, "I vow, as your mate, to use wisdom and sound judgement when making the decisions in our life together, to remain forever loyal to you in both mind and body, to be strong and protect my family from any dangers no matter how big or small, and give you many pups so that our tribe may always flourish and we may know the joy of being parents." More tears gathered as her breathing increased, becoming rapid, nearly panicked.

"As final proof of your vow to your chosen female Kouga, you must hunt and return with a kill. Go now. Remember, the speed of your return speaks of your ability as a provider." the elder stepped aside, allowing me to leave.

I ran to the woods, my signature whirlwind forming with the rate of my movements. The scent of rabbits teased my nose throughout the day and I tucked away that information for this hunt. One nervous rabbit sprinted from a nearby hedge trying to return to the safety of its burrow. I caught its thick neck between my teeth, quickly giving the struggling animal a sharp jerk. The soft brown body of the rabbit went limp in my mouth, signaling its death.

My feet beat furiously against the forest floor as I made my way back to my waiting mate. I had only been gone for a matter of minutes before returning. I released the fat rabbit, dropping it at her feet with a thud as I knelt in front of Ayame.

I held my position before rising up to take her hand.

A lone tear finally broke free, forming a wet trail down her cheek. "Do you accept my vows and this kill as proof of my worth Ayame?" I asked as I extended my hand to her knowing she wold not reject me, simply because she had no choice in the matter. 

Her body shook like a frightened animal,"Yes.....Kouga." her voice cracked when she said my name. 

"Now, Ayame, give Kouga your mating vows." the elder encouraged her to speak.

She took a few deep breaths making her chest rise and fall rapidly. I hate to say it, but her breasts looked mighty appealing from where I was standing. The only thing keeping me from getting a hard on was the scent of her fear.

"I, Ayame," she paused taking a few more deep breaths, "... vow to Kouga, to be a loyal.....o-obedient mate who will bare his pups, give them the care and love of a mother and prove myself to be a d-dutiful mate." 

Short and not so sweet, that speech fit Ayame's personality perfectly! Although I wish she would have been a little more passionate about her vows, I understood why she was reluctant to speak more. I almost laughed when her voice caught on the words obedient and dutiful. She knew those were two traits she didn't possess and I think it bothered her to say them. Ayame may be a stubborn bitch, but she's definitely up front with what she had to say, no matter who she managed to piss off.

"Do you accept my vows .....Kouga?" she refused to look at me any longer. 

"Yes." I answered. 

The elder wrapped our joined hands in the tie, "This white fur is the symbol of the Northern clan, which once tied will bind this couple together as mates for all eternity. Before the knot is pulled tight, symbolically showing your bound to each other, do either of you have any reservations about this joining?" I had nothing to say, but Ayame looked like she had a lot on her mind. She wanted to run most of all; I could feel it. Her eyes looked like that of a caged animal, begging to be set free. 

After a few moments of internal struggling, I saw her face relax some, like she had accepted her fate.

When we did not answer the elder formed the knot, forever uniting us as mates. 

A loud cheer came from the onlookers. My thumb rubbed her sweaty palm in an attempt to draw her attention away from all the commotion.

He held up the set of bracelets for all to see, saying something about our union and his relinquishment of power. Whatever he said wasn't important to me. All I could do is watch Ayame.

A look of bewilderment and utter confusion crossed her face, masking her usual defiant expression. 

We were seated at table in front of a fire pit where meats were slowly cooking. Many more low sitting tables surrounded the pit as families and friends gathered to celebrate our mating. The bracelets were placed on a piece of black silk in front of us as we dined. I untied our hands and joked with my new and old pack members.

The rabbit I caught for her was cooked and placed in front of us. I filled her plate first to show my commitment to her well being and happiness. Tonight was the only time I would serve her, from now she would be expected to serve me. Wolf tribes thrive on stupid traditions. I'm not concerned who hands out the food, just as long as I get something to eat!

For entertainment, some of the pack told stories and mimicked human Kabuki. Ookami youkai dressed in long white furs displayed tribal dances. The wild beat of the drums tugged at my more primal side, tempting me to join in their dance under the light of the full moon. I was about to excuse myself when I noticed my mates blank eyes starring out at noting.

Ayame hardly ate or spoke to anyone during the long feast. Not once did she smile. I watched as her eyes took on a far away look, making me wonder what she was thinking.

I nudged her side, "Oi, woman. What's wrong with you?" She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, a small scowl slid across her delicate features. 

"Don't ask me stupid questions." she whispered.

"You could at least try to smile!" I hissed at her in a hushed voice. "Our pack went to a lot of trouble to plan this celebration."

"Smile? You're joking, right?" she crossed her arms, looking as defiant as ever.

"Oh no, you are not going to start a fight with me here, understand! We'll have plenty of time to argue when we go to our den! I have several issues about your personality and some rules that we're going to clear up. So you had better smile, just like I am or else...

"Or else what? Are you threatening me little wolf?" her finger jabbed against my chest, "I won't back down from anyone especially a flea bitten, human chasing, egotistical bastard like you!"

We growled, baring our teeth at each other in a struggle for domination. Little does she know, but it'll be a cold day in hell when my mate tells me what to do! 

"Ah, young love." the elder laughed from behind us.

He has to be fucking joking! Even though we didn't raise our voices, it was obvious we were fighting!

"Congratulations Kouga..." he bowed to us, "...Ayame. I hope you don't mind excusing this old wolf. I'm getting tired and need my sleep." he slurred. I never knew elder liked Sake so much; ya learn something new everyday.

"No, that's fine!" I stood up, patting his back as we walked toward his den, "Actually, I was thinking that Ayame and I should turn in too. We have a long night ahead of us after all!" I said it loud enough that most of the pack heard us.

She looked horrified as her cheeks flamed from embarrassment. Little did everyone know that the 'long night' I had planned didn't consist of passion and romance, but most likely a wrestling match with a true wild cat!

The elder had this disturbing sparkle in his eyes, "The first mating........" he got this dreamy look for a moment, "I loved each of my three mates, even if they were only a part of my life for a short amount of time. I consider myself a lucky man for having three, first nights with such beautiful females."

I'm sure he would have gone on in vivid details had I not handed him over to Eito. Eito held his arm, bracing the old wolf as he stumbled the rest of the way to his den. 

I strolled over to our table acting like I hadn't a care in the world. Ayame's eye twitched as she saw my lazy stride.

I stretched my arms high over my head, yawning as she watched me. Her eyes looked like smoldering green gems in the moon light, ignited with her inner fire. 

"Ready to go, Ayame?" Her fear scent increased ten fold as I stooped down next to her. My arms circled her small body, with one arm going under her bent knees and the other around her back so I wouldn't drop her.

"Put me down!" she kicked at me and tried to roll sideways so my grip would loosen. 

I held her tighter as she screamed threats and obscenities at me. The members of our pack who weren't passed out or too drunk off Sake to know what the hell was going on, cheered as I held my woman.

"Oi Kouga, I have some rope in my den if you want to use it!" one of the northern warriors called out as he grinned at me. The other males laughed as some of their mates blushed at his implied use of bondage.

"No thanks." I replied, "I can handle Ayame." I gave her a lusty grin. 

She wouldn't stop squirming as I said our goodbyes so I flipped her over my shoulder and gave her a firm slap on the ass to quiet her down. I thought the clan was going to die from laughter as Ayame did her best to cause me some real physical damage. Her tiny fists beat against my back as I casually walked to our new den.

Once inside, I plopped her down on our new futon and lit a candle. As I expected she had a scowl on her face that could put a pissed off feline to shame. "What the hell were you thinking Ayame?" I shouted at her. "Females never protest when their mates are taking them to bed. Do you have any idea how awkward that whole scene was for me? What the hell are they going to think when they see my mate putting up a fight?"

"I don't care what they think and I definitely don't give a fuck about you and your feelings!"

Between the stress of this ceremony, the move from my lands and all the other shit that's happened this month, something inside of me snapped. I kept my cool under all this pressure until the moment those words passed her lips. 

I threw my mother's mating bracelet at her, bouncing it off the wall behind her. I heard it clatter as it rolled across the cave floor, stopping in some unknown spot.

I could feel my demon blood heat as I slowly stalked toward her. A deep growl rumbled low in my throat as her eyes widened with fear. She scooted back further on the futon, preparing herself to run. 

I was right, just as I got a few feet closer she took off. I lunged at my bitch, grabbing her ankle. She let out a surprised shriek as I pulled her back over to me. 

Ayame held on to the corner of the futon as I pulled her under me. Her bare foot came up swiftly connecting with my jaw. Her kick was powerful, making me stumble backward with a pain filled yelp. 

She took the opportunity to get free from my grasp, running through the passageway straight for the entrance of our den. 

I could feel my normally calm blue eyes cloud over, turning a frightening shade of red as I watched her disappear into the forest.

"AYAME!!!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE BITCH!!!"

My instincts kicked into full gear when she ran from me. As a female, she should know the dangers of running from her mate. Her actions made me wild, bringing out the animal and youkai instincts to dominate and rut. 

My loins tightened, making my cock strain against that damn snug piece of leather as I chased my unruly bitch through the thick trees and tall grasses. 

I came to a small clearing, stopping for a moment to scent the night air. Lucky for me, there was only a light breeze. Her scent was near, full of extreme fear and desperation. "I can smell you Ayame." I called out to her tauntingly. My fangs and claws lengthened as my senses told me where to find her. "Run little girl, run!" I could feel my groin twitch with excitement as I stalked my mate. The distant splash of water had me heading further east toward a winding tangle of streams. 

Smart girl. She must have jumped in the water to cover her scent. Her attempt to throw me off her trail was admirable, but futile. With my youkai senses on full alert, there was no escape for her.

I dashed through he forest, destroying trees and anything else that got in my way as I followed her trail of fear. That divine smell tingled on the edges of my senses as I slowed down, finding a greater concentration of the scent in this area. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Something was painfully tugging the flesh at my sides. That fucking useless loin covering had to go, so I tore it off, letting my erection bounce free.

The fresh night air passing over my burning cock felt incredibly good, but what I really want to feel is the hot, tight little body of my defiant bitch!

She was close. I could almost feel her anxiety, but with my wild urges raging, I cared little for her worries.

My body was screaming for me to find her and take was rightfully mine!

"Ayame......." I purred, "Come out from your hiding place my beautiful mate." I stilled, listening for any indication of where she was hiding, "Ayyaammmeee..." I sang out to her as I idly walked past some short shrubs. The frantic beat of her heart drummed in my ears as I approached a fallen tree. It was till about ten feet away, so I acted like I had no idea that she was hiding there.

I calmly turned the other direction, with my back facing the tree, and called her name again, "Ayaaammeee...." 

There was the faintest rustle behind me followed by a flash of red. 

I leapt high in the air, silently landing on the thick truck of her hiding place before she even had time to react, ".....Gotch ya!"

Teasingly, I tossed her frightened body in the air, catching her soundly in my strong arms. Her back was pressed against my chest as I ran through the night with my prize. 

Ayame dug her claws into my arms, drawing blood to the surface of my skin. "I wouldn't do that bitch..." I hissed in her ear as I continued to run. 

She stilled when she felt my fully erect member press hard against her back. All the struggling and scent of my own crazed blood was driving me into a wild frenzy.

I stopped in a small patch of forest, clear from any rocks or living things that might interfere in my mating. 

My bitch started to run the minute I let go. I grabbed her loose, tangled hair, pulling her back to me, "You've been bad Ayame." I licked the side of her sweaty neck, enjoying the natural flavor of my mate. "Why do you run from your male, hn?" I asked in a low demanding tone. 

I turned her in my arms, my claws digging into her soft flesh so I could look into her terror filled eyes. Tears trickled down her dirt smudged cheeks, creating an arousing combination of opposition and timidity. I reached for her face, wanting to feel that wetness under my finger tips. 

She stiffened when my hand drew near, leaning away from me. I growled a her, displaying my elongated fangs. 

I watched as the flow of her tears increased, tracing lines from her heavily lashed eye lids, down the porcelain contours of her face.

"Fuck you!" she screamed. 

A sharp pain struck my cheek, snapping my head to the right. I fell to one knee from the force of the blow, addled by the unexpected pain.

"BITCH!!" I roared at my fleeing mate. 

I ran after her, reaching out to grab the loose, wet fabric around her waist. The finely woven material tore when the tips of my sharp claws pierced its layers. Ayame's skirt tangled around my clawed hand, leaving her nude from the waist down.

I released the material and pounced on her back, knocking the breath from her delicious body. She pushed against the ground in an effort to throw me off of her, but I bared down on her harder. "Stop..." I commanded. "...you're only making this harder on yourself."

I waited until she finally gave in to her exhaustion and turned her over on to her back. I straddled her waist, brining my nose down to the fine tip of her nose, "YOU ran from ME Ayame! Do you understand what you have done?"

She trembled as I glared down at her, shaking her head. 

"Then let me educate you." I reared up on my knees, keeping her firmly held in place, "When a female runs or turns from her mate, it means she does not see him as a capable male; capable of being strong enough to take care of her or defend her. At times this is acceptable because she could be right in her assumption." I leaned back down, baring my fangs, "BUT, when a female runs from her mate during a mating, it tells him that she doesn't see him as being WORTHY of her body. Is that what you are telling ME AYAME?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM NOT MALE ENOUGH TO FUCK YOU, TO CLAIM YOU AS MINE??!!"

She shook her head, crying softly, "Kouga please...."

"PLEASE?!! SO THE BITCH DOES HAVE MANNERS!!" I grabbed her by the tight fur breast binding and turned her over until she was lying flat on her stomach, "And here I thought you were completely rude and uncivil!" I jerked her up by her slender hips, bringing her backside up to my hard dick. She was on all fours, her head lowered, submitting to my dominant position. "Tell me who owns you Ayame! SAY IT!" I slapped her naked ass and squeezed her abused pink flesh. 

"No..." she whimpered.

"Defiant to the end..." I shook my head at this stubborn woman. 

Since she wouldn't say my name, I positioned my wide cock at the opening of her dry sex, "Admit that I am your mate, that I am worthy of you and I'll be gentle."

She was quiet for a while, clearly considering her options. "I can't..." she looked over her shoulder at me.

"WHY NOT!" I yelled at her.

Her voice was so quiet and subdued that for a moment I wasn't sure this was Ayame.

"I can't .......because all this proves is dominance. Your actions show me that you have no heart." she dropped her head down, no longer looking at me. 

No heart? Me? The red color of rage seeped from my eyes, giving me some capacity for clear thought.

I never intended to hurt her. I never wanted my mate to fear me as she does now.

I calmed my demon blood, bringing myself a sense of peace. 

My mate was on all fours, trembling, dirty, frightened. 

"Ayame..." I touched her back softly in an attempt to stop her shaking. She curled in on herself, hiding from me in fear of what I may do to her.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that if my scent wasn't inside of her by tomorrow, that I would be viewed as a failure. The intimate uniting of mates ALWAYS happened on the first night. It was proof of my masculinity.

My cock slipped away from her core, instead resting against her soft folds as I circled my arms around her upper body. I laid across her back placing soft kisses across her neck and shoulders.

"Ayame...I...I lost control...."

"Just get this over with Kouga." she pleaded. 

I felt her shift as she spread her legs apart for me to enter. "You're afraid......"

"Just do it!" she snapped, "I'm not stupid or naive Kouga. Deflowering your virgin mate is an old tradition. If you don't do this you'll be seen as weak."

I dropped my head down until my cheek was resting against her. She smells so good, but her scent would be better if she wasn't afraid of our mating.

Our mating was unavoidable, she knew this and so did I. However, it doesn't mean I can't give her pleasure.

"I'll wipe that fear from your mind Ayame...." I kissed her cheek then nuzzled my nose deeper in her hair until I found the slender column of neck. My lips found a ticklish spot at the base of her neck. I lapped at that sensitive spot, feeling her quiver beneath me as she held her breath. 

Finally, she couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. A string of deep belly laughs came as she wiggled to escape my touches. As her fear subsided, I took the opportunity to slowly stroke the head of my shaft against her velvety outer lips. My movements were controlled, unhurried as I carefully applied a tiny bit more pressure, this time stopping when I found the hard nub of her clitoris.

I loved the way she gasped when I pushed on her hidden jewel, I wanted nothing more than to hear that sound again.

I sat back on my knees and gripped my cock, bringing it forth to rest on her clit. She looked back at me, a small amount of fear seeping into her scent.

"I won't hurt you Ayame... relax." I placed one hand on her lower back, kneading the tense muscles as I rubbed my throbbing tip against her clit. 

With gentle strokes, from the front of her hooded bud to the spot where her folds opened, I could feel and smell her increasing arousal. Her beautiful face turned toward me enough to see that her eyes were clamped shut. Her mouth was open slightly, letting out a hiss of pleasure with every delicious pass of my phallus.

Carefully, I slid my cock further back, until it was resting against the moist opening of her sex. 

I made two more passes along her engorged ruby lips before I slid about two inches of my cock inside of her. 

Ayame gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked back at me.

I draped my large body over her small back as I gently probed her entrance.

"Kouga.." her voice held a questioning tone. My mate needed my reassurance, so I soothed her fears with more kisses. She turned her sweet mouth further back as I raised to my feet, my knees bowing out at her sides. This gave me an easier angle for the first thrust and I had more access to her warm lips. 

I licked her lips, growling in pleasure when her tongue met mine. I locked my mouth over hers in a heated battle as I ravished her mouth. My tongue flicked against her own velvety organ as I mimicked what I wanted to do to her. 

My hips were bucking against her smooth ass, searching for her wet virginal opening.

In one smooth stroke, I entered my mate, breaking through her barrier. Her tangy blood sent my body reeling, practically yelling at me to fuck her hard!

Ayame cried out as I buried my lengthy cock deep in her tight folds. She feels so good, so tight around my thick shaft. I couldn't resist pushing just a little more until my balls were pressed against her hot flesh. 

She gave a sweet mewl as I ground the head of my cock against the mouth of her womb. We stayed this way, joined as mates should be, until she arched back, silently giving me permission to continue. 

I gave one full thrust and was pleased when her pussy gripped me even tighter. "Do you like that Ayame?" I whispered in her ear.

"Uhhh....more Kouga."

Her glorious emerald eyes closed as I pulled out of her, slamming into her sex over and over again. My hands gripped her hips, holding her in place as I pounded into her.

Wild sounds of pants and growls came from my mate as her muscles clenched my cock. Our pace increased as she pushed back to meet each of my thrusts.

I watched her fingers dig into the grass covered floor of the forest, her head drooped further down as her back arched, giving me full access to her dripping core.

My mate was going to reach her first orgasm, and I wasn't about to miss the look on her face when she experienced that moment.

I wrapped my arms round her chest and reared back on my knees, bringing her to a sitting position on my lap. Her back arched against my chest as her weight brought her down on my cock. 

Her head rolled back, resting on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead as one of my hands splayed across her lower abdomen, the other turned her face up to me. I pressed kisses to her eyes, nose cheeks and finally her pouty lips as I lifted my hips, giving her the deepest thrust I possibly could.

She moaned, her eyes closing as I continued to push into her tight passage. 

My hand worked its way down to her protruding clit. 

Ayame gasped with the first swipe of my finger tips, bucking against my hand in an unspoken plea for more attention.

I softly circled that tiny nub of flesh until she placed her own hand over mine, pressing my fingers more firmly to her jewel.

I thrust my fingers against her nub as I increased the force of my thrusts. Her body was almost bouncing off my hips as I hammered my dick into her honeyed opening.

My free hand caressed her cheek and neck, keeping her face turned toward me as we mated.

Her hands gripped my thighs as she rode me, her mouth forming an 'O'.

I could feel her muscles clutching my hardened flesh to the point of being painful as she cried out. Her vocal climax brought on my own gushing orgasm. 

We moved in sync, a timeless rhythm between male and female as we rode the waves of pleasure that crashed over our aching bodies. 

A triumphant howl exploded from my throat. I could feel her sex contract around my cock, her silky pulsations milking me as I released my seed into her warm depths.

  
  
  
  


END OF LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I held her on my lap, rocking her tired body until her heart beat became normal and her breathing slowed. She was cradled in my arms much like she was the first night I held her. 

I pressed a kiss to her temple, noticing she was asleep.

The pearly radiance of the moon traced the feminine features of my mate. I wish I could have froze that moment. Ayame looked so at peace, so fulfilled and content. 


	5. Chapter 5

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane

CHAPTER 5

I awoke the next morning, sprawled across my futon with the sound of birds singing and something cuddly warm at my side. My body instinctually curled around this comforting object, drawing it's soothing heat for myself. The alluring scent of sex wrapped around my groggy mind, making a lustful grin curl my lips. But why do I also smell dirt and blood?

"Hnnmm..."

Huh? My eyes flew open, startled to see Ayame carefully tucked against my side. 

I leaned over her sleeping form, noticing the slight grimace and her hand resting on her lower belly. 

The memories of last night came flooding back, hitting my brain like a tidal wave as I settled against the soft furs beneath me. 

We mated.

No. I forced her to mate with me.

My eyes grew wide as I hesitantly looked down to were my manhood was, hopefully, attached. 'Whew! Thank Kami and all the ancestors! I still have a dick!'

I regret my actions and how I spoke so disrespectfully to my mate, but I am also very grateful that I am still a complete man with all his vital parts!

Carefully, I slid off the bed and pulled a small blanket over her nude form. It was a good thing that I left a spare outfit in the corner of our room yesterday; walking out butt naked in front of my pack isn't on the top of my to do list.

After making sure Ayame was resting comfortably, I left and went to her old den to look for her clothes. One good thing about my woman is that she is a neat freak. "There's a place for everything and everything in it's place" my mom used to tell me when I had to clean my room. 

I took one of her fur wraps and bundled up a change of clothes, along with her bathing supplies and headed to Eito's den. Thankfully Namiyo was kind enough to give me a dish of sweet rice and some milk for our breakfast. 

Once inside our den, I sat the food and her supplies down and crept to our sleeping quarters. 

She looked so angelic, laying there on the bed I made for us. "Ayame..." I nudged her shoulder, gently waking her.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open, looking unfocused for a second before fixing on me. She pushed away from me, holding the cover close to her bosom as she scooted away. 

"Namiyo gave us breakfast and I went to your den to retrieve your supplies ." I weakly said as I handed her the clothing. I didn't know what to say to her, so I stood and walked back to the entrance.

As I sat there on the floor I heard her shifting around and the rustle of clothing. She stepped out the hallway, looking at me suspiciously, "What are you up to Kouga?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"You're acting funny. What's with the sympathetic eyes? You sure as hell didn't seem too nice last night when you chased me through the woods." 

"About that, I'm....."

"Save it!" she snapped, "I can see right through your little act Kouga, so don't try to pull any shit with me! From now on, just stay away! Don't talk to me unless it is absolutely necessary, don't interfere in my life and do not touch me in any way unless you want to loose your hands, got it!!??" 

"We need to talk Ayame! We are mates and......"

"No! We are mated, but we are not mates!" she picked up her bathing pack and went to the entrance of our home.

"You're my woman, we traded vows, we are mates, no matter how you feel about it. You can't deny our bond!" I called out to her.

"You're wrong." her voice was unnervingly calm, "If we truly were mates, it would mean we loved and respected each other. We are only mated by traditional means, nothing more." 

I sat on the cold stone floor watching her leave. Her body was caked in dirt and smears of blood from the countless scratches she received from our run. She tried to hide her pain, but I could tell from the slouch in her shoulders that she was sore from losing her virginity; the virginity I took.

She was right. We were only mated, making her my responsibility, and her bound to me. 

"Where are you going to bathe?" I asked her.

She gave an indignant huff and turned to face me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I told you before that I have to know where you are at all times." I could tell her anger was growing, but that was just too bad!

"I'm going to the hot spring in the forest. Is that alright with you all mighty leader?" I didn't like her condescending tone when she said my title.

"Watch your tongue woman! You should show me respect as both your leader and your mate!" I stood up, leaving our uneaten breakfast, and stalked toward her. Ayame was smart enough to back away from me. 

My arm caught her tiny waist, holding her tightly to my side. She kicked the heels of her feet against my legs, "Let me go Kouga!" Ayame yelled as I strolled down the mountain path.

"With the grey wolves prowling around, I don't think we should go to the outdoor springs. How about the underground springs Ayame?"

She stopped her movements long enough to turn her face up to mine and give me a cold stare. "I am not going there, and especially not with you!"

I kissed the tip of her nose, earning a surprised 'eep' from the woman in my arms. 

"Why not? Doesn't most of the tribe bathe in those springs?" I questioned.

"Exactly! I don't want them seeing you carrying me in there! They might actually think I like your or something!"

"You don't like me Ayame?" I teased, "Not even a little bit?" I nuzzled my cheek against the back of her head as she struggled to get out of my vice like grip.

"Hell no! You're the most irritating male I've ever met!" 

I laughed at my griping mate. For all of her complaining, not once did I smell any fear or true animosity on her. Ayame cares for me, I'm sure of it. I smirked as we entered the underground caves, knowing that soon, she really would hate me!

I put Ayame on her on two feet, keeping a firm grip on her arm as we walked deeper into the caves. The winding hallways each lead to a hot spring. Distant laughter and low voices echoed through the corridors as unseen ookami had their morning bath. The humid air helped relaxed my tense muscles some but a hot bath with my mate will be even better.

In the farthest cavern was a medium sized spring. It was waist deep and a simple cloth covered the entrance, giving us plenty of privacy. I pushed Ayame farther into the room and stood in front of the doorway, blocking her only path of escape.

I took off my armor, fur shoulder pads and leggings, tossing them aside as Ayame watched.

The stunned expression on her pretty, dirt smudged face was priceless. Her piercing green eyes traced the muscles of chest, taking in its fine contours from all my years of hard work and hunting. I stood still, letting her take in the sight if my unclad chest until her eyes suddenly lifted, meeting mine in a heated staring match.

I could smell her arousal tinged with a hint of dread as I approached her. She stepped back, her foot grazing the edge of the pool. I watched as she glanced over her shoulder, noticing her closeness to the water and then back to me. Ayame cleared her throat and clinched her tiny fists at her sides, "There's another hot spring in a cave to the right of this one. I'm sure you'll find it adequate." 

"Why would I want to leave Ayame? I'm enjoying your company far too much." I smirked.

My ears took in her increasingly rapid breaths as I slipped my thumbs under the band of my fur wrap. I edged it down, slowly over the muscular ridges of my hips, allowing the piece of clothing to drop to the stone floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of my semi erect length making it twitch with need under her inspection. No matter how she tried to resist, I could smell her arousal growing with each breath.

She gasped, wanting to run from me, but she had no place to go. My black unbound hair hung down my back, littered with specks of dried dirt. I raised one arm, my hand carelessly scratching at my scalp as my blue eyes observed her nervous stance. I purposely flexed the muscles in my arm, showing her the natural strength my body contained.

"We are not bathing together Kouga!"

I sauntered over to my mate, blocking her attempts to dart around me and escape my reach. She was backed into a corner and within my grasp. Before she had time to try any of those self defense techniques elder taught her, I grabbed my mate and dropped her into the steaming water, fully dressed.

Ayame yelped and did her best to scramble out of the water. When will she learn that she can't escape me? I easily caught her and pulled her thrashing body against mine.

"Why do you fight me so much Ayame? I'm not going to hurt you." I nestled her soft form against me, sniffing at her neck and shoulders, "I can smell it ya know." I whispered, staring into her lovely eyes.

"Smell what?" she hesitantly asked.

"Your arousal mate." my seductive whisper caused a shiver to pass through her rigid body.

"I don't want you Kouga; I don't want this to happen again." her fearful voice pleaded.

I tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at me, "Believe me when I say that I didn't plan on this, especially so soon. Our bathing together was an innocent idea on my part. But I can't help being aroused by you. You are beautiful Ayame."

She gasped at my confession, standing rigid in my arms as my fingers pulled at the ties of her armor and drenched skirt. Once undressed, I let her furs sink to te bottom of the spring as my hands reached for the crudely shaped block of white soap. It had little smell, which was fine with me. I wanted nothing to block the heavenly scent of my woman. 

With the slippery bar between my hands, I worked up a rich lather and placed the soap on the edge of the spring. Ayame tensed when my hands slid over her shoulders, kneading the muscles and tracing a soapy path down her toned arms. 

She closed her eyes, averting her face from me as I drew her closer. Her slender back stiffened as I worked my way down to the dimples above her buttocks. My hands worked the white lather not a heavy froth as I rubbed her skin. 

Something soft yet hard in texture stroked against my chest from time to time. Apparently, my movements, made my body brush against her hardening buds. I looked down between our bodies, enjoying the close proximity we shared. Ayame's nipples had become little pink pebbles as I washed her back. 

A small groan escaped her throat as I hugged her close, encircling the small female in my embrace. I could feel my need rising, longing to feel her tight inner walls again, but this time I wanted to take things slow. 

I pressed a light kiss to her cheek, waiting for some type of response. Ayame looked up at me, confusion evident in her puzzled expression. From the heat and steam of the hot spring, her skin had a lovely pink hue making her lips appear very plump, almost inviting. 

Unknowingly, I lowered my lips to hers, giving her the most tender kiss imaginable. I took my time, slowly caressing her delicate pink lips with my own before gently nibbling the tender flesh. My tongue swiped across her swollen lips, pleading with them to allow me entry. 

As I ravished her mouth with countless kisses, I groaned at the sweet flavor she possessed. My woman had such a unique, tantalizing flavor. My knees felt weak as my hands tangled in her long shock of red hair. Our mouths were locked in a heated battle that only lovers could share. Ayame was no longer afraid, instead I could clearly smell her growing arousal as her nails dug into my back.

My arousal was comfortably pressed against her abdomen, throbbing with need. I hugged her closer, our wet skin sealing together as I kissed and suckled the velvety skin on her elegant neck. 

Her nails followed the solid lines of muscles on my back, making me shiver from her delicate touch.

  
  


With building lust, I pressed my shaft against her smooth belly, ready to take her any minute. "Ayame..." I managed to say in between kisses, "....do you want this?"

Ayame tilted her head back, her eyes glazed over with lust. I cradled her rosy cheeks between my palms as her mind seemed to search for an answer to my heat filled question. 

Realization hit her hard as she glanced down, seeing my hard cock straining against her. She looked at me, stunned and a little confused. "Do you want me, Ayame?" I asked her again. 

She shook her head, "I.... what happened...... we ...." Ayame crossed her arms over her exposed breasts, hiding them from my view. Her words were muffled as she turned away, covering her face with her hands. All I could make out was 'no' and 'shouldn't have happened'. 

Never before have I experienced such a deep level of guilt and self loathing.

What the hell was I thinking? After what happened last night, I can't believe I actually thought she would want me sexually. I'm such a fool. I never should've made her come bathe with me. Even though Ayame was no longer a virgin, she was still innocent when it came to arts of seduction. That's why she didn't stop me sooner; she didn't understand lust and passion, only fear and necessity. 

I dropped my head in shame, knowing that her distressed state was caused by me, and me alone.

She stayed on the other side of the pool, huddled against the polished stone rim, facing away from me.

I started to reach for her, wanting to apologize for my wanton actions, but I stopped, knowing that no matter what i said, it wouldn't change our situation. Time was the only remedy for these wounds.

Actually, time and some much needed personal space. 

That's what I'll do then. I need to back off and just give Ayame her space and a chance to adjust to all of this. 

Her shoulders trembled as the salty smell of her tears drifted to my sensitive nose. I had to force myself to back away, to not comfort her like I wanted to. Instead, I dipped under the water long enough to rinse my hair and the remaining soap from my skin.

"Ayame..." she tilted her head enough for me to know she was listening, "..I'm going back to our den. Take your time bathing, but please don't go into the woods, alright?"

I picked up my clothes and left, knowing she probably wouldn't listen to what I said. The natural moisture in the air didn't help my skin dry, so I slipped my clothes on and stepped out into the sunlight and gusty winds. 

My people greeted me, all looking healthy and happy. That's one thing I managed to get right. The move here was difficult but worthwhile. 

I trudged up the mountainside to our den; our empty, dreary looking home. 

I walked inside, looking around for a moment, as a wonderful idea came to me. This idea would bring us closer, make us spend time together in a meaningful, non-threatening way. We can share ideas, giving us each a chance to learn more about the other and start a true mate bond of friendship, mutual respect and, eventually, love.

Oh yeah, I rubbed my hands together.............it's time to decorate!

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane

  
  


CHAPTER 6

I grabbed hold of the thick brown furs, dragging them out of our den and down to the nearby creek. My people use a fatty, lightly scented paste to scrub our fur bedding and clothes, leaving them clean and conditioned.

Several females gave me weird looks as I dunked the two large coverings into the river. Hell, if a little female can wash laundry, then so can I. 

I smiled at the ladies, greeting them as I stood bent over, keeping a firm grip on the blankets engulfed in the steadily flowing waters. They giggled and greeted me, often commenting on how their mates would never even dream of helping with such a chore. 

My pride hit a high point. Here I am, leader and alpha male, showing what an excellent mate I am to their ungrateful alpha female. I chuckled to myself as I envisioned the other females berating Ayame with their constant praise of me and wishing to be in her place. Surely they'd tell her how lucky she was to have such a loving, charming and caring male such as myself. Yep, I hate to sound conceited, but I am quite a catch.

As I daydreamed about about all the positive things the females would say about me, I lost my footing and landed head first in the rushing stream. In that one moment, I screeched like a human girl, waving my arms around to try and keep myself from losing my balance. Whoever claimed that this action will help keep you upright is full of shit! All I managed to do was look like a big bird flapping its wings!

So here I sit, almost shoulder deep in the stream, soaking wet again surrounded by a group of hysterically laughing females!

I guess I didn't count on those damn furs being so heavy when they're wet; that's what caused me to loose my balance.........................speaking of furs, where the hell did they go.....?

The fast moving stream was carrying away our bedding along with my delusions of grandeur! My bare feet hit against the stony bottom as I chased the furs down stream. My yelps of pains as my feet came in contact with a few very jagged stones, made the females laugh even harder; insensitive bitches! There all as bad as Ayame; sweet one minute and the devil's incarnate the next!!! 

Once I managed to catch my runaway laundry, I started backing up on the river bank, pulling it out of the water and over the rocky shore. Apparently, the shore can get pretty damn slick, because I slipped, sending me skidding on my ass, all the way back to the creek!! 

I didn't bother standing up, I just sat there watching the crowd of females practically roll on the ground with laughter!

This is just not my fucking day!

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When I finally got out of the damn water long enough to get the two wet and incredibly heavy fur blankets back to our den, I was lucky enough to intercept Ayame just as she was returning from her bath.

She looked at me, standing there panting heavily with the furs draped over my shoulders, they as well as myself dripping wet. 

Her eyes kept darting from the furs to me, to the furs, to my wet cloths, back to the furs then to my obviously wet skin and hair.

"I was going to ask what you've been up to.......but I don't think I want to know." she pranced past me, her half dry pig tails swaying behind her. 

"You could at least offer me a hand!" I shouted at her.

"Why bother?" she replied, "You seem to like keeping your hands busy," Ayame glanced at the laundry, ".. knock yourself out."

"Grrr..mean bitch..." I growled at her retreating back.

"I heard that." she said, sounding disinterested in my complaint.

"Good, because it's true Ayame!" I slung the furs over a boulder near our den so the blankets would dry in the warm morning sun.

She came out, her armor in place and a dagger strapped to her thigh, "I'll be back when I feel like returning...don't wait up." 

"You're not leaving." I told her in a stern 'don't argue with me' voice.

"Says who? Are you going to stop me Kouga?" she arched a delicate eyebrow at me, looking doubtful of my ability to prevent her from leaving.

"Get back in the den Ayame! We have a few things to discuss and you ARE NOT getting out of my sight so you can go wandering around in the woods and get yourself killed!!!!!!!!!" why does it always come to this? I don't want to yell at her or force her to do anything, but she pushes my patience like no one else can!

"NO!! You can't make me stay Kouga!! Just who the fuck-.." 

"NOW!" I shouted at her, pointing toward our home.

My teeth were bared, lips pulled back as I growled down at the short female before me. She was about to say something when I growled again, this time making it sound lower, warning her of the possible repercussions should she disobey me. 

Her bottom lip quivered, she turned, her pig tails whipping to the side as my disobedient mate stomped into our home. 

Ayame plopped down on the floor, crossed her arms and glared at me looking supremely pissed. 

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I'm going to tell you again, since you are such a stubborn woman, that you are NOT allowed in the woods, especially alone!!! Understand?!"

I watched as her indignant attitude surfaced, "When will you realize that I'm not that helpless little girl you saved years ago in the forest? I can take care of myself and probably even kick your ass!"

"Don't challenge me Ayame! You WILL stay out of the forest or I will MAKE you keep out!" I shot back. Her challenge was making my instinctual blood rise. I took a few deep breaths, turning away from her to regain my composure. "Now, I was also thinking that since this place looks like a fucking tomb, we could work on adding some life to it....."

"Don't you mean a prison?"

"No more smart ass remarks!" I cut her off before the next verbal jab could be thrown my way, "This is OUR home, yours and mine, and no matter how we feel about each other, we're stuck. End of story. So let's try to do something together, as a team, like real mates should."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"We are going to decorate.........together." 

Ayame raised her eyebrow, looking at me as thought I lost my last marble. "Did you hit your head or something? Because I could have sworn that you said 'decorate'."

This time, I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at her, "Yeah.....so what?" I shrugged.

"Kouga.........how can I put this?..........MALES don't decorate!" She shouted at me, "Males sit on their ass, giving orders and getting in the way, while women do all the work. It's been this way since the dawn of time! Besides, even if it weren't the natural way of each gender, I still wouldn't want to work with you!"

"Too bad, so sad little girl, because we are going to start working on our den right now!" I looked around at the barren space, "So, where should we start?"

Ayame's pretty red lips squeezed into a thin line while her face took on the shade of crimson I affectionately call 'pissed off red'. Awe, she's so cute when she looks all hostile and....

A familiar scent caught my nose before I could finish admiring my woman. 

"Oi Kouga!" Came a familiar voice.

I stuck my head out of the den seeing Ginta and Hakkagu standing far below. "We're going for the afternoon hunt. Want to join us?"

"Um....yeah I'll go, be right down!" I answered. Hunting wasn't what I really wanted to do, but as the leader of this pack, I had certain obligations to meet. Bagging a kill once in a while was one of those duties. Mainly, bringing back a big kill showed I was still strong enough to lead my people.

Ayame was sitting with her back against the wall, impatiently tapping her finger against her thigh. "Did you hear Ginta?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'm not hard of hearing ya know."

"Alright, then you know I'll be gone for a little while. During my absence, I want you to sweep this place out and start coming up with ideas about how to fix it up. Whatever furniture or other stuff you want, I'll find a way to get it and we'll decorate our den however you like."

"Great!" Ayame perked up, plastering on a fake smile, "....does that mean I can paint this whole place bright pink?!"

I sighed, wanting nothing more than to just smack the hell out of her. Well, two can play at this game. "Sure mate!" I gave her a wide, dazzling smile, "You can paint this place any color you want, but only on one condition."

Ayame seemed surprised at my sudden change of attitude, "What condition?" she asked.

I knelt closer to her, brushing my nose against hers as she pressed herself further against the wall, "All you have to do is agree to be my sex slave!"

She pushed me away quickly, scooting further against the wall, "Pig!" she shouted, "That'll be a cold day in hell!" 

" I was joking Ayame, geez, calm down woman! However, that was something else I wanted to talk about." I knelt down in front of her, lifting her soft chin so our eyes met, "From now on, I promise to keep my hands to myself. Okay? No touching, grabbing, rubbing, nothing."

"Then take your hand off my chin you molester." Ayame gritted out between clinched teeth.

I dropped my hand away from her pretty face, "Fine. I gave you my word and I'll stick to it." A warm breeze blew through the cave entrance, alerting me to a possible meal. I sniffed the air and looked back at my woman, "Remember, clean this place some and I'll be back as soon as possible. Try not to miss me too much." I winked at her, earning a gigantic eye roll from my woman.

"Oh I'll miss you Kouga......." she said dryly, ".............the same way I'd miss having a rash on my ass!"

"Why you little.."

"Kouga hurry up before all the good prey runs off!!" Hakkagu yelled.

"ALRIGHT!!" I shouted back. I growled at Ayame, not that my show of dominance meant anything to her. She yawned and averted her eyes from my pissed off glare.

**********************************************

I met up with my pack members at the base of the mountain. We scented the passing winds and decided to head east where the tantalizing scent of wild turkeys promised us a meal of tender, juicy meat. 

We stalked our prey, taking extra precaution to stay silent and still. That's not an easy task when you're hiding in a bunch of tall grass, but our persistence paid off. We sprung out, taking the large birds by complete surprise. Out of the group of ten, we managed to catch eight. 

Ginta tied them together with a long piece of rope and headed back to the mountain to drop them off.

After a few more hours, we managed to bring back a large deer and a young pig; plenty to feed my pack for both our lunch and dinner meals.

Having a little quality time with my two closest friends was nice. I missed our adventures together, not to mention Ginta and Hakkagu's childish antics. Being mated and establishing a place for my pack has taken a lot of time, but after looking at my friends and seeing how content they were, I felt relieved. Relief in the sense that I made the best choice for my people.

They told me about some of the cute females in the old northern tribe and all the new places they had explored without me. I wish I could have joined in their fun, but like I said, being a leader is hard work. And being a leader who has the original smart ass mate from hell is even worse!

My old friends made the mistake of asking me about Ayame and how our life was together so far. I couldn't hold back as much as I tired. I wanted to tell them that everything was great, that we had the perfect relationship, but I couldn't. 

For almost an hour I ranted about how much she hated me and my own confused, hormone driven feelings. I feel like a failure when it comes to her, and I hate it! Never have I let anyone get to me like Ayame does!

Then Ginta and Hakkagu traded sly glances and said the most absurd thing ever, "Kouga, you are in love!"

Love!? No.............I like her.....sort-of........well, I mean at times she can be nice, although I'm having a hard time recalling such an occasion. Ayame is an attractive, strong, loud mouthed, disobedient woman.............scratch that idea. Love is NOT how I would describe my feelings for her!

As we approached our home, I saw a bunch of dark purple flowers growing in a wild tangle of thick leaves. I plucked a few, thinking that Ayame would enjoy the delicate scent of the flower she was named after. My friends smiled at me, knowing full well what my actions meant, even if I denied it.

To me, giving a woman flowers was a sweet gesture; an endearment of care, not the romantic love their suggestive smiles hinted.

I snorted at them, turning my attention to the surrounding countryside. 

We dropped off the larger kill to an eagerly awaiting group in our pack and I headed back to my den to see what my little mate had accomplished.

In the middle of the main room lay our broom. It's simple wooden handle was broke in two and the tan straw was scattered about. 

This show of defiance wouldn't go unpunished. I called her name, hearing my deep voice bounce off the cave walls. There was no reply, not that I expected one either. From her faded scent, she probably left the minute I was out of sight. Stubborn bitch!

There was no trace of her anywhere around our mountain home. My mind panicked, going over multiple dark scenarios and deep seated worries of what could happen to an unprotected female with the grey wolves lurking nearby. Dammit, why did she leave when I told her not to?! Okay, so I just answered my own question. That's exactly why she left. It was another way to spite me!

I alerted the other tribe members, telling them to help me find her. We split up in groups of two. Eito was by my side since he knew most of Ayame's hide out's. We searched the forest for her, coming close to the far northern boundaries before we headed to the east, nearing the ocean. 

There on the outside of the tree line, on the soft sandy shore, stood Ayame. Her usual white leggings and foot wraps cast aside allowing her bare feet to sink under her lithe form into the giving shoreline. Her back was facing the water, sword held high as she took on a defensive stance, ready at any second to charge her opponent.

The sun light kissed her bronzed skin, making her glow with a soft radiance. Her red hair looked like flames flying behind her as she charged at the tall, muscular male who was sparring with her.

Eito and I watched as Ayame swung at him with the sharp katana. "Who is he?" I asked Eito. 

"His name is Nagaharu. He grew up in this tribe and tends to see himself as a 'leader' among the males." Eito snorted in disgust, " Elder has chewed his ass out on more than one occasion because of his domination and sexual advances toward the pack females and of the aggressiveness with the other males."

"That's the same wolf that tried to start some shit at my mating ceremony." I told eito.

"Ya won't see me lookin' shocked Kouga." said Eito, "I was waiting for him to do something, but I didn't expect him to go after Ayame like this."

We watched as my mate gracefully dueled with Nagaharu. She matched his skill, effectively countering each move, but she couldn't match his deviousness. 

I stayed still, observing my woman with a certain amount of pride, until he turned sharply, bringing the hilt of his sword hard against her stomach. Ayame fell to the ground, gasping for breath as she clutched her abdomen. "That fucker just stepped over the line!" I growled, "Eito, go back ad tell the pack that we found Ayame. They can call off the search and relax now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Kouga?" Eito asked, glancing at the object of my hatred. 

"No, I'll be fine." I watched as Eito sped off toward the northern territories, leaving me to handle this situation. I was already pissed that Nagaharu hit Ayame during their practice fight, but when I saw him mockingly reach down pull her face up my her long bangs, red hot anger flooded my clam blue eyes, turning them a dangerous shade of red. 

I tore down the side of the mountain, taking out trees and anything else in my way. My brain was clouded with anger and a deep lust for bloodshed. How dare he touch my mate or treat any warrior so poorly.

Minor injuries were common during sword practice, but everyone knew that it was dishonorable to purposely harm a fellow pack member. To stand around laughing about it and rub defeat into a comrades face was unheard of. 

He laughed, mocking Ayame as she struggled to get up. Some of the other males present were defending her, belittling Nagaharu for what he had done. 

My feet skidded across the sand, bringing me to quick halt in front of my mate. She looked up at me, her green eyes full of pain and hatred. 

"You fucking bastard!!" I shouted at Nagaharu as my fists curled into tight balls, ready to strike. "How dare you hit my mate! Did you stop to think that maybe she could be pregnant?! You should know the rules of sparring, no one is supposed to be purposely injured!"

"She chose to fight me and she lost! And as far as her 'condition' is concerned, I could give a shit less!" he spat at me. "Why don't you take your mangy tribe and unruly bitch and leave these lands little wolf. What my people need is a strong leader; one who is not afraid to go to war with the grey wolves, not a leader that coddles his bitch and kisses the ass of an old fool!"

"The only fool I see around here is you! The grey wolves aren't as dumb as you are! They are planning, taking the time to plot our demise instead of rushing into a battle like you would! Morons like you get tribes whipped out!" I shouted back. "My strength comes from listening to my pack, weighing the consequences of my actions. As far as Ayame is concerned, she is MY mate and I will treat her with love and respect. I know she's hard to take at times, but she is mine and I want no advice from a heartless bastard like you. Now leave. Get the fuck out of my sight!"

I stooped down to help Ayame to her feet when a sharp pain hit the back of my skull, sending me forward, falling against her.

"Don't turn your back on me weakling!" Nagaharu growled. 

"Alright bastard, have it your way. Since you want to challenge my authority, let's fight!" I lunged at him, hitting him square in the jaw. Nagaharu pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book; the cheating asshole threw sand in my eyes, causing temporary blindness and a ton of irritation. He got in a few punches before I managed to gather my senses. My ears twitched as I heard the smooth glide of his feet on the dry sand. He was moving toward me, reaching my range of distance right........about..............NOW!

I swung with all my might, hitting him in the chest hard enough that an audible crack could be heard by the onlookers. Most likely, Nagaharu had at least three broken ribs. I rubbed my eyes, clearing away some of the sand . 

He spun and kicked me in the shins. His arms reached out to throw a jab at my face, but I was fast enough to duck and land one hard kick to his balls. Nagaharu doubled over, cursing and rolling on the beach.

I called a few warriors over, ordering them to confine Naguharu to his den until his punishment was decided. They took him away as the remaining pack members trailed behind them.

"Why did you interfere?!" Ayame gritted out as she rose to her feet, "I didn't need your help; i was doing fine until you came along and distracted me!"

"If that's what you consider 'fine' then I'd hate to really see you in trouble Ayame! What the hell were you thinking woman? You can't put your life in danger like this. Remember, we mated, what if you're pregnant? With a blow like that you could easily loose our pup."

"I'll be fine Kouga, but I'd be even better if you's leave me alone! I don't need you to defend me!" 

"Ayame, I'm going to tell you for the last time: I am the alpha male, I am your mate, I will take care of you and try to make you happy, but there are certain things, like running off ALONE and sparring with lunatics, that I will not allow. The sooner you adhease to my rules the better off you are going to be." I feel so proud of myself! I didn't yell or get frustrated or...

"You will not control me Kouga!" Ayame lunged at me, intent on causing real harm. I dodged her blade, but not quick enough to avoid earning a cut on my arm.

I watched the thin line of blood trickle down my arm, dripping off my fingers as Ayame aimed her katana at me once again.

"Fine, I can see that if I don't beat your ass and treat you like a wild bitch that I'll never earn your respect. Let's do this Ayame." My eyes were trained on her movements. With each graceful step she edged her way to my left, then suddenly charged at me. 

Ayame is no match for my speed. I side stepped and came up behind her, forcefully pushing her forward. She stumbled forth, quickly catching her balance before she lashed out at me again. 

Her attack was relentless. She swung at me, giving me a few minor wounds along the way. I didn't want to hurt her so I kept our contact minimal. What Ayame needs to see is the strength of her male through restraint, not feral rage.

With the sunlight painting her hair and the delicate gracefulness of her attacks, Ayame looked more like a fire demon than a wolf. I admired her strength and beauty, but this fight was getting old and needed to end soon.

I swept her legs out form under her, knocking her to the soft bed of sand. In the blink of an eye I had my fangs clenched around her frail neck, bearing down hard enough to make deep indentations, but not draw blood. 

My deep growl vibrated her tender flesh as my tongue darted out between my teeth to lick at this savory treat.

Ayame thinks I don't understand her, but I do. When a female acts this way, it's because of her own insecurities and fears. As her mate, it is my job to wash those feelings away. With most women you can do nice things for them, and eventually the couple gets used to each other and everything's ok. But not my woman! 

My actions show her that I am in control and even thought holding her by the throat seems cruel, it's actually very reassuring. 

She now knows that I won't hurt her. Hell, if I wanted to I could easily tear her throat out with one swift bite. 

This show of ascendancy will let Ayame know that she has lost to me and the licking of her throat is to give her comfort.

At first, her fear scent spiked to an uncontrollable level, but as we lay together, her hands resting on my armor, she slowly calmed. 

I withdrew my fangs and continued to lap at my mates skin in slow, warm caresses. A growl of satisfaction followed by a low whine told her I was sorry. 

Her glassy green eyes stared up at me. She lost the look of defiance. Instead I saw her spirit crumble to utter defeat.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! I'LL LOVE YA FOREVER!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"March Winds"

by Hentai Jane

CHAPTER 7

The walk back to our den was a long and uncomfortably quiet journey. Ever so often, Ayame would touch her neck, rubbing the small purple bruises caused by my teeth.

Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was focused on something I couldn't see. "You're a talented fighter Ayame." I complimented her, hoping to get a response. "Elder did a fine job raising you."

She didn't say a word. I'm not sure she heard me or even cared. Let's test that theory, "The tribe healer said I have an illness that will slowly eat away at my dick until it turns green and falls off." ............... I'm right, she has completely tuned me out. Not a nod, not even a 'that's nice', only silence.

Once we reached the mountains, Ayame seemed to snap out of her daze. Her green eyes looked over our tribal home before turning her gaze upward to our private den. Ayame's slender arms folded over her chest as if she were trying to comfort herself.

She stepped into our den a few paces ahead of me, looking around blankly until her eyes fell on the discarded purple flowers. I watched as she paused for only a second, taking in the sight of their crumpled purple petals before she slowly trudged to our sleeping quarters.

I watched her walk away, each graceful footfall made a piece of my heart crumble. I slumped against a wall, wanting nothing more than to restart the day. I never should have left her alone. Surely, the hunt could have waited one more day without me.

Our confrontation, battle of wills, whatever you'd like to call it took away the one thing I really loved about Ayame: her determination.

I broke her spirit, much like a cruel owner would break a horse's spirit so the animal would bend to the owner's will. I didn't mean for this to happen, but with Ayame there's no happy medium.

Silently, I padded to our room. Ayame was sitting nude on our bed, her slender legs tucked beneath her as her fingers inspected the large bruise on her abdomen.

"Let me see Ayame." I reached for her, wincing when she jerked away violently.

"It's only a bruise Kouga."

I latched on to her wrists, gently drawing her hands to my lips. Feathery kisses traced the palms of each hand, offering her comfort and, I hoped, a sense of trust. "Don't be afraid of me Ayame, don't pull away from my touch.....please." I begged her. "There are so many things about me that you still don't understand mate."

Her eyes were blank, lacking the usual fire that normally made my body hunger for any type of attention from her, positive or negative, it didn't matter, as long as her vibrant green eyes were lit with life.

"What's to understand Kouga?" she replied, her voice lacking any emotion. "You've won." she whispered.

I released her trembling form, noticing the trail of tears on her cheeks. She wrapped a white sheet from our bed around her slender body and walked to the far corner of the room.

"What have I won Ayame?" I watched as Ayame picked up my mother's mating bracelet, looking at it with contempt. She slipped it on her wrist and glided back to the bed.

"Me. You own me now because you have proven yourself to be the stronger of the two of us." she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Fury gripped me as I looked into her dull green eyes, "I don't want to win or own anyone!" I snapped, "Dammit!! Our relationship is not a _game_!" My fingers pushed the long black bangs off my forehead, away from my eyes. I sat on the edge of our bed, not knowing what to do or say.

"What do you want from me Kouga?" her voice was a whisper of sound but held so much confusion that I had to turn to look at her.

We sat for a long stretch of time, looking at each other, silently working out our tangle of emotions. What did I want from her? What did I really expect from my mate? Wasn't I the male who preached equality and respect to two male pups? And wasn't I the one who protected my mate in her time of need? I'm also the same hormone driven ass who TOOK her virginity and can't seem to keep my hands to myself. Did I want an obedient woman or someone with a little fire in her soul? So many of our women run behind the males, but is that such a horrible life? We say we love and respect our women, we provide for all their needs and protect them, yet we have forced marriages and these ridiculous ceremonies with our names painted on our women's bodies, as if we own them, as if we have the right to take whatever we want, whenever we want.

Shit, I feel like I'm walking a fine line between equality and ownership, and just when I think my feet are secure I either fall one way or the other!

"I..........I don't really know Ayame." my voice caught in my throat at the tearful look in her eyes.

She shook her head, turning her back to me as she scooted to the other side of our spacious futon.

My mate was distressed, and that realization alone made my gut twist uncomfortably, but the smell of her tears is pure agony to my soul.

I crawled across the futon, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her exposed back to my chest. My chin rested on her smooth shoulder, right next to her beautifully shaped ear, "Don't cry mate." I kissed her cheek, wishing she would smile, "I'm sorry I make you so unhappy Ayame. I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Tears swam in my blue eyes, threatening to spill, but being the stubborn male I am, I held them back.

Ayame must have smelled my change of emotions, because her now murky green eyes were riveted to my face, observing the variety of feelings, "Kouga...." she started to say, but had to stop to choke back more tears, "......your apology is sincere and I appreciate it, but........."

She paused, taking a deep breath and looked away, "But what Ayame?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

"But, you've never asked me what I wanted. I was ordered to mate with you, ordered to be the alpha female, never was I asked or given any consideration when it came to my future. These two roles were assigned to me, leaving no room for who I am or what I need."

She's right, I thought as I held her close, "What do you want Ayame? Tell me so I can make this work between us. Even if you never love me like you did in the past, I still want you to be content with the life we are forced to share."

She sighed, relaxing in my embrace, "You're not the only one who's confused Kouga." Ayame curled up to my chest, turning to wrap her arms around my waist, "No matter how arrogant or annoying you are, I do still love you. I tried not to, I tried to hold on to the pain of your rejection, to never forgive and forget, but when you smile at me, kiss me, or just hold me, I need you so much that my heart feels like it will burst." She looked up at me, her face taking on a serious look, "But I also need some freedom Kouga. I'm not like the other females. I wasn't raised to be the perfect little mate. Elder raised me, teaching me the ways of the warrior and to depend on myself. I'm not used to following anyone's orders except his and that's only because he is like my father. People don't change, but we can compromise."

"I've never taken away your freedom.." I started to say.

"Yes you do Kouga! You are always telling me where I can go or what I can do." she answered.

"That's only for your safety! The grey wolves are dangerous and I can't allow my mate to be harmed by them. And what about that sparring match with Nagaharu? Who knows what that asshole would have done if I hadn't showed up!"

"Fine Kouga, I understand that, but like I said before, I am not helpless! I know these lands like the back of my hand and I don't need someone hanging over me constantly!"

"So, are you saying that if I back off and just give you some space that we'll live happily ever after?" No way, this was too damn easy!

"Well......yes and no." she answered.

Damn complicated women! Just when I think I have everything figured put, she turns around and adds something else to the pile! "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I also need your respect and understanding when it comes to my own needs." her small hand cupped my cheek as I looked down at her beautiful, little upturned face, "I need to run free, to be listened to, to be loved GENTLY Kouga." I blushed when she put emphasis on 'gently'. "AND, I need a vow of loyalty from you."

"I already did that at our ceremony." I said, feeling weary at the determined look on her face.

"No Kouga, I want a personal vow from you, right now, that if the human Kagome ever shows up around here or you run into her, that you will not cheat on me." she crossed her arms looking more determined than ever.

"Fine, fine........" I placed her hand over my heart, holding it there, "Ayame, I promise that my eyes and heart will never stray from you, my one and only mate. I shall forever remain loyal to my fiery little redhead," I pushed my semierect cock against her covered backside, earning a startled gasp, "especially since you are the only woman I hunger for, now and always." She was about to speak, surely to protest or add something else to her list of demands, but my mouth claimed hers with an all consuming hunger. Our lips crushed each others with greedy need, making us burn for one another in an unimaginable way.

After our first night together, I fantasized about Ayame being an aggressor in bed, but I never thought she'd be this good. Her hands went straight for my fur wrap, tearing at it, until the ties came loose, letting my dick bulge out and further harden. Soft fingers traced my shaft, tickling the velvet head before dropping down to my sack. She gave it a little squeeze, encouraging my hips to lift and legs to part for her access.

Ayame slid off my lap, letting the sheet drop around her. Her naked body made my mouth water. Perfect. Every line of her body was smooth, flawless, and incredibly feminine. The delicate flare of her hips lead to down to a thin, nicely shaped thatch of ruby hair which hid my woman's treasure.

She knelt before me, her fingertip tracing the quivering muscles of my thighs, as her soft lips placed kisses along my fat shaft. Sharp fangs nibbled my sack, pulling at the loose skin. Her tongue circled my dangling flesh, sucking the entire sack into her warm mouth as a sure hand pumped my hardened appendage in long firm strokes.

Soon, her mouth replaced that talented hand. The hot cavern took me in, deep, slow with strong suction and plenty of friction. Her satiny tongue kneaded the skin of my ridged cock, working it back and forth over my long shaft. My toes curled and hips jutted forward as I let out a grunt of satisfaction. Within minutes, I could feel the pressure of ejaculation, making my lower belly throb, and pre-cum ooze from the tip of my cock. Ayame pulled her lips from my member, dipping her tongue in the tip and lapping with slow languid strokes. She suckled the head, careful to not miss one drop of fluid.

I loved watching her ruby lips slide over my flesh, and her moans of pleasure pushed me over the edge, forcing me to release my load with an animalistic sounding grunt.

She buried my cock all the way to the soft tissues of her throat, the contracting movement of swallowing making me come even more, her lips forming an amazing suction.

I didn't think I'd ever stop cumming, filling her hungry mouth with hot seed. As the flow decreased, Ayame pulled away to clean the last trace of essence from the sides of my shaft. She paid extra attention to the small amount that managed to escape her and coat my balls. All that licking and suckling got me hard again and more than ready to love my sweet mate.

"You're so big Kouga." she said with a grin as her hands wondered over my manhood.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

Ayame giggled, "I do now. At first I was afraid, but now........now I need you." She stood, propping up one leg, bent at the knee next to me, giving me a spectacular view of her female treasure. My finger parted the patch of soft hair, exposing her already swollen clit. Ayame took my hand, "I need you here Kouga." she guided my fingertips to her honeyed center.

My left hand gripped her thigh, holding her still as my right hand worked her delicate core. She held onto my shoulders, her head tilting forward, eyes tightly closed as my fingers worked her slick passage. Her hips bucked forward, urging my fingers for a deeper penetration. When her breath started coming in short pants, I withdrew my fingers. Ayame opened her eyes, "Don't stop Kouga!" her nails dug against my skin.

Her green eyes watched as I licked the treat of her sweet juices from my fingers, "You taste like warm honey Ayame. Mmmm.......fuck......you taste so good." I nudged her legs apart and pulled my woman on my lap. She sat straddled over my member, bringing her rosy nipples to my lips. I teased each one with the tip of my tongue by licking then blowing against them so they would pebble from the coolness, then soften from the moist heat fo my mouth. "Do you know what I want to do to you Ayame?" She smiled shaking her head no, "I want to slide into you, burying my cock deep in that tight little body of yours and make love to you the right way. Not like our first time together, this time, I want you to really enjoy our mating."

"Then stop taking and let's do it Kouga." she whispered as her teeth nibbled the ridge of my ear.

Slowly, I eased her onto my shaft, stretching her tight passage. "Don't tighten up Ayame." I soothed my woman by rubbing her back and giving her plenty of kisses. She was so tight, I came while entering her but stayed hard enough to make love. She smiled at me as my body pumped its warm seed, generously lubricating her female opening . "Hehehe...sorry." I laughed nervously as she rose up and came back down, testing her own readiness for my full entry.

"Sorry for what? I think it's great you can cum in me so fast and still stay hard as a rock. Does my pussy really feel that good?" she teased.

"Fuck yeah." I laid back, letting her take control. As I lay there, watching her work her tight little flesh over my thick shaft, I realized just how much I really do love Ayame and how incredibly sexy she is! Her long red hair spilled over her shoulders, her green eyes and lovely face took on a determined look as she bared down on my cock, her hips lifting then settling her sex onto mine, carefully inching me deeper into her tight flesh. She grasped my hands, lacing our fingers together as she circled her hips, making me clench my teeth at the pleasurable sensation of her vaginal muscles gripping me even tighter. The soft light light illuminating our room, sparkled off the matching bracelets circling our wrists. My mother's mating bracelet was a perfect fit. The wide gold braiding matched her bronzed skin, making her look every bit the little warrior she was raised to be, but the opaque shade of the round jade stones gave her -delicacy, a womanly appearance that solely belonged to my mate.

The view I had was spectacular. I could see her female folds spread wide open, nearly to the point of tearing, engulfing my huge cock in white hot heat. I was buried to the hilt in my woman, but I wanted more.

I circled my arms around her upper body and flipped us over so I could be on top. As I settled over top of her, my length pushed its way deeper. I kissed her, slowly, deeply, passionately. Our tongues met in a slow dance of seduction as my dull claws tickled the sides of her strong thighs. She wiggled beneath me, her mouth turning up to reveal a shy smile as she laughed. "That's what I want to hear." I whispered to her, "Do you know what else I would like to hear?" My beautiful mate thought for a moment before shaking her head no, "I want to hear your cries of pleasure as I make love to you." I nipped the tip of her ear, licking the spot as her sweet mouth closed over the tendon in my neck.

"I am more than happy to voice my pleasure for you, Kouga." she smiled, looking perfectly devilish as her legs lifted.

I smiled down at her, loving the beautiful sight of her bronzed skin, sparkling emerald eyes and crimson locks. Her rose bud nipples, set upon generous mounds pointed up, enticing me for a taste. Her breasts fit nicely in my mouth as I suckled them, tenderly pulling at each nipple before allowing it release.

Ayame's back arched from the futon, a soft growl vibrating her magnificent chest. Her eyes closed with pleasure as I drew her hands high above her head, pinning them to the soft bed. I stopped all movements, wanting to keep this precious moment forever in my memory.

She looked at me, her eyes full of curiosity as I drank in her beauty. "I'm going to mark you tonight Ayame...." My voice was low, sensuous as my eyes devoured her, "...not as my mate who is bound to me by necessity, but as the female I love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

The sight of her watery green eyes made a tight lump form in my throat. "I love you too Kouga." she pulled me down for a heated kiss. I rocked forward, giving her velvety warmth a gentle push. My mate gasped, circling her hips for deeper penetration.

I moved in her tenderly, letting her adjust to my size and length. Ayame's lips brushed the shell of my ear as she pleaded for me to take her faster, harder.

My pace increased, surging forth into the fiery, wet sheath of my woman. Her hands came to rest on my ass, her sharp little claws grazing my flesh as she encouraged me to go deep, then still for only a second before her grip grew lax. She liked it when my cock pressed into her farthest depths.

Every muscle in my body tensed when Ayame matched my rhythm, our pelvises slapped together in the throws of ecstacy. My orgasm was coming faster than I expected, but I was determined for my mate to come first, before me, before any need I may have.

She twisted and writhed beneath me, her bold green eyes partially covered by heavy lashes.

I pulled out of her body, placing my woman on her hands and knees. She spread her legs wide, tangling her fingers in the furs and sheets of our futon for further support.

In one swift movement, I buried the full length in her tight confines. Ayame threw her head back, shouting my name as she pressed her slender hips further back against me. The wetness of her womanhood stroked my sack and thigh as I held her in place.

We stilled, my arms circling her smaller form as she trembled beneath me. I kissed her neck, feeling her body relax as her knees parted a little more. "Take me Kouga.......please....take me now!" she begged as she looked back at me.

I caught her chin, quickly kissing her as I lifted my muscular legs, bowing them at her sides. My claws lengthened, as the wolf in me took over. My mate, my beautiful mate was on all fours in front of me, begging me to make love to her, to mate her properly.

My cock surged forth with a will of its own as my sex pumped into her. I growled my approval to her, letting her know that this position and her reaction more than pleased me, it drove me to a maddening point of carnal desire.

Ayame rocked against me as my claws gripped the tender flesh of her hips. Her breasts bounced every time I pushed her forward, only to bring her back against the steel like appendage with a violent thrust. She panted like a wild bitch who needed to be tamed, who needed her male to love and guide her properly. I was more than happy to fill that role in her life, forever.

My movement grew frantic as I slammed into her willing body, loving her with every once of strength I possessed.

"Ayame." I called her name, wanting to draw her attention to what I was about to do. Her passion drunk eyes glanced at me as I brushed the curtain of hair off her shoulder, away from the fragile column of her neck.

Understanding flashed across her face. She tilted her head to the left so I could have more access to neck.

The time of my orgasm was nearing, and I knew I couldn't hold back much longer. Ayame muscles rippled around the width of my cock as I pressed into her, shortening my thrusts so the continuous pressure would bring her an unforgettable climax.

Ayame panted and called out my name, her hips slowing their movements. The hot muscles of my mates womanhood gripped me hard as the first ripples of her orgasm hit. She yelled, a high pitched, pleasure fulled cry that surely echoed from our den, alerting my comrades to our pleasurable activities.

Warm moist licks adorned her neck, preparing her skin for my mark. She relaxed in my arms, giving me permission without words to make her mine. My hips pummeled her soft backsides as I drove my dick into her tight female sex, growling and clawing.

A sharp yelp of pain filled my ears as my teeth sank deep into the succulent flesh of my woman. Her whole body grew tense, tightening, flexing with pain. That feeling provoked the type pf orgasm that I have never, and most likely will never again experience. My seed spewed forth in a lava like gush, filing her open womb with it molten contents. I panted as I leaned into her scorching pussy, reveling in the way she clamped around my cock. The bloody trail oozed from the wound, forming a thick line over her shoulder. Droplets of red dotted our covers in random patterns as I kept thrusting, allowing my warm seed to work its way through her sex.

Her whines of discomfort made me withdraw my fangs. On her shoulder was a rather large bite wound, its smooth rounded edges showing a clean entrance and release. I lapped at her sluggishly bleeding mark, lovingly passing my tongue over her torn flesh, whimpering in apology.

She moaned, her lips twisting into a shy smile as she pulled away from me, breaking our intimate bond. "Amazing." Ayame muttered as she tiredly stretched across our futon.

I laid on top of her, kissing her face, worshiping her beauty the way every woman deserved to be worshiped. "Did I please you?" I asked with a teasing smirk.

She laughed at my question, "Right now, I feel like I'm in heaven. That was........" she searched for the right word, ".......amazing."

It was my turn to laugh, "Wow, Ayame, two 'amazing's' in one day. I do feel special now. Next time I'm aiming for a 'FUCK!' type response, understand little girl?" I teasingly nipped her nose.

She yawned, wrapping her small arms around my waist, "I'll have to remember that." she nipped me back, smiling as her eye lids drooped with the need for sleep. "Rest mate. I'll be here when you wake." I whispered to her as she cuddled against me. I covered us with a clean sheet and pulled her close. The warmth from her body and the combined scents of our mating eased my tensions. I knew I still needed to deal with Nagaharu, but my mate is more important, and right now she needs me.

I watched Ayame sleep, noting how her face relaxed, giving her a child like appearance of innocence. Her breathing deepened as her body settled comfortably, ready for a long nap. My fingertips brushed the rogue strands of red hair away from her face and shoulders. Her mating mark stopped bleeding and was already healing. Blood was caked on her right shoulder and in the fine crevices of her neck. Oh well, I don't want to wake her and she certainly doesn't look uncomfortable. I settled against a pillow, breathing in my woman's scent as I drifted off for a short nap.

The sounds of shuffling feet and familiar scents roused me from sleep. Ginta and Eito stood outside of the den, hesitantly peering into the empty room, debating if they should come in to wake me or not.

I rolled over, stretching, before lifting my tired form off the futon. I tucked the sheet around Ayame as she shifted in her sleep. She settled into the warm spot I had occupied and continued to sleep peacefully.

Sleepy sand caked my eyes as I rubbed at them, clearing the sleep away. "What's goin' on?" I asked after seeing the look of concern on their faces.

"We wanted to check on you and Ayame. Is everything alright?"Eito asked with a sly grin.

"Does everything smell allright?" I gave him a grin of my own.

Ginta turned red, fidgeting as he looked out the front entrance. He cleared his throat, "Well, since we know you and Ayame are ok, we'll be going." he tugged on Eito's arm.

"Yeah...." Eito smiled, "I wouldn't want to be the one to interfere in any further 'activities' you and your mate have planned." He moved to the entrance, Ginta having already already left, still wearing that stupid 'I know what you've been doing' grin. He paused, rubbing his hand along the smooth arch of the den entrance, "I think it would be a good idea if we make you a door Kouga. I mean with Ayame being a screamer, you'll need something to protect your privacy and keep her from scaring the pack." he winked at me and sauntered out of my den.

Red tinted my cheeks, "Damn! Did I really make her scream that loud?" I mentally patted myself on the back for a job well done!

Since I'm up, I might as well take a bath and get my tired woman some food. I headed to the underground springs and borrowed a bucket and some towels on the way there. I jumped into the warm water, quickly rinsing myself off. The bucket I borrowed from one of the pack females was deep and wide, holding a good amount of water. I filled it and headed back to our home.

I stood in the doorway to our bedroom watching Ayame. She was restless, turning from one side to another, on the brink of waking. She muttered my name, absently reaching across the futon. "Shh...I'm here." I kissed her warm lips, savoring the lingering taste of us.

"Mmmm..." she groaned and rolled to her back, "....I'm still tired."

"I know mate, I can smeel your fatigue, but you should get up so we can eat. Come on..." I eased the sheet away from her, leaving her nude body fully exposed. Goose bumps peppered her flesh as a cool breeze circulated through our cavernous home.

I dipped the cloth in the warm water, ringing it out so I didn't soak her and the futon. She was squirming around, pulling herself up to a sitting position, "Let me take care of you Ayame." I carefully pushed her back down to the futon, my hands caressed her sore legs.

She settled under my gentle touch, relaxing as the cloth splayed across her cool skin, washing away our physical intimacy. I wiped away the coating of dried semen and female cum from her puffy nether lips. Her womanhood appeared swollen, probably due to my rough treatment. "What's with the guilty look?" Ayame asked.

"I should have been more gentle." I said, stroking my fingers between her legs.

"You didn't hurt me Kouga." she drew my fingers to her lips and kissed the tips, "If I weren't so worn out, I'd be on hands and knees right now, sucking your cock and begging you to fuck me."

"I love it when you talk dirty!" I purred to her as I leaned in for a kiss. My tongue traced her lips, gaining entrance to her tasty oral passage. Sweet. My mate tastes like honey and rain with a touch of tangy wild herbs. Everything about her yells female. My hand slid to her shoulder, tracing a path to her neck.

Ayame winced at my touch, "Now that IS sore." she rubbed at the dried blood hiding my mating mark.

I rinsed the rag out and brought it to the red area, gently wiping at the crusty blood. "Guess I got carried away mate. I bit you harder than I intended to."

With the rusty color gone, I could clearly see the wound. It was healing nicely. In a few hours it would scab over and in a few more days it would as a silvery scar, forever branding her as my woman.

Once she was clean, my little vixen found herself a clean outfit and started dressing. My cock twitched as she sashayed around our home, NUDE and looking well enough for a good hard fuck. The thought of bending her over and fucking her silly was appealing, but I knew that no mater how much she teased, she wasn't ready for a second round.....yet!

Watching her dress was pure hell. She slid the suede leather top over her arms, letting it slide to her head, where she pulled it over her face and tugged it down, covering her firm breasts. She bent over, her knees locked in place and feet slightly spread and reached her white fur skirt. She slipped one well sculpted leg at a time into the soft fur and stood, unhurriedly slipping it up her thighs and that firm round ass I have become so fond of seeing. "Fuck Ayame, you're killing me!" I stated as she tied the straps at her waist.

"What?" she faked innocence. My cock was poking out of my fur wrap. "Well, you better put that big boy away because until you find us some dinner, I refuse to do anything for you."

"You must be joking!" I yelled at her retreating form. "This," I pointed to my cock, "is all your fault for being such a tease! You should take care of me, hell, I AM you MATE after all!"

Ayame stood at the entrance of of home, giggling at my predicament. "I don't think food is such a big request. All I want is some food!" she whined.

"Hold it woman!" I said in mock anger.

Ayame looked at me, "What's the matter now?"

"You can't go outside dressed like that!"

She looked at her clothes, "What's wrong with what I have on?"

I pulled her back into our den, "It's not what you ARE wearing, it's what you are NOT wearing that bothers me. Aren't you going to put on some undergarments?"

"No." Ayame replied as she broke free from my grip and dashed out the entrance.

"Hey!....you....wait....I....." I sputtered as my brain tried to catch up and process her defiance. That damn woman! A wide smile came to me as I reveled in the fact that this head strong beauty was, and always will be, MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She ran down the mountain side, jumping from one boulder to the next, "Be carful woman! The last thing I need is for you to fall and break a leg!"

"You sound like an old man Kouga!" she called out.

"No I don't! I just don't want you hurt."

She laughed at me and came to a skidding halt at the edge of the mountain. She looked over the edge, then to me with a huge smile. "See ya at the bottom!"

"Don't you fucking dare woman!" Oh shit! She dared! All I saw was her diving over the side, free falling at least a hundred feet down to the turquoise waters below. "Crazy bitch!" I yelled. My heart was beating at a frantic pace as I watched her descent.

I raced down the mountainside, making my way down to the shimmering pool. She broke through the surface, droplets of water cascading down her face and shoulders. Ayame soothed her wet locks away from her face, shaping them into a smooth mass of crimson.

When I finally reached the pool, I let her have it, "Bitch!! What the fuck were you thinking?!!! What if this pool had been shallow!? Even your youkai healing couldn't have saved you from a broken neck or from being a bloody smear after jumping from that height!!" I was fuming, and I didn't try to hide it! I ranted on and on about the importance of thinking before doing and how important her safety is to me!

"Kouga," she stopped me in mid rant, "I am so sorry." she hugged me, the wetness of her skin and clothes soaking me, "I really didn't mean to scare you. I've always dived into this pool because it very deep, all year round. Even in the driest weather, it's till 40 feet deep."

I took a deep breath, feeling like the old man she accused me of being. "I'm sorry too mate." My hand cupped her cheek, "I guess this is what you were talking bout. You are a grown woman, and I should trust your instincts and judgement more than what I do." I paused, looking at her loving expression, "It's just that....well....if something happened to you...it would break my heart."

"I love you Kouga." she whispered before giving me a sultry kiss that left me wanting so much more.

We dove in the crystal blue water, parting its surface with a gigantic splash, playing like young pups. Ayame disappeared under the surface only to come up behind me and dunk me under the rippling surface. Our laughter echoed all around us, making my heart soar with happiness when I saw the wide smile on the face of my woman. She's happy; we are both happy, together. She pulled herself up onto the rocky edge of the pool, shaking so to rid her form of excess water. I laughed as clear droplets flew from her, splashing the area where I was still treading water.

"Come on Kouga!" she stretched her hand out, beckoning me to take it and leave the water, "I want to run!" she exclaimed, "I want to feel the wind on my face!"

I hoisted my muscular form over the rocks. My mate stood before me, fidgeting like an overly anxious pup, "Anything you desire mate." I pressed a kiss to her wet lips.

We ran swiftly over the green plains of our lands, cutting through fields of flowers and scattering flocks of birds.

Ayame laughed, her red hair flowing behind her, her soft bangs blowing away from her face as we entered a dense forest terrain. We dodged trees as I chased her, letting her get a few feet ahead of me before catching my little vixen and kissing her senseless, only to release her and start the game all over again.

When we broke through the tree line, I could se she was tiring, her pace slowing considerably. "Are you worn out mate?" I asked as I brushed aside her sweaty bangs.

"Yeah, but I don't want to stop, I'm having too much fun!" she giggled, looping her arms around my neck and kissed me shyly.

I leaned into the kiss, ravishing her soft lips as I lifted her against my chest, her small feet leaving the ground.

"I've got an idea." I turned so my back was facing her and squatted down, "Hop on!"

"What?!" she giggled as she looked down at me, "You haven't given me piggy ride since I was a little girl!"

"What does that matter?" I asked "Hop and on and I'll take you for the fastest run of your life."

"No Kouga!" she exclaimed smiling, "It's embarrassing! I'm a fully grown woman, I don't go on piggy back rides!"

I stood up, crossing my arms stubbornly, "If you don't get on I'll carry you over my shoulder the ENTIRE way home!" I squatted back down, "Come on stubborn woman."

Ayame sighed, watching me wait for her to climb on. "Oh....all right! But you'd better put me down before we reach the mountain. I'd die of embarrassment if anyone saw us!"

I rolled my eyes, not understanding her concern, but I'd respect her request since she was so damn adamant about it! "Ok woman, now hurry up, it's getting late.

The sun was low in the sky, marking the arrival of night. We still didn't eat. I guess we were having so much fun, it slipped both our minds.

I took off, not fast enough to create the whirlwind, but fast enough to make the skin on your face pull back.

Ayame's arms circled my shoulders with a death grip, "Shit Kouga, slow down!" she yelled into the passing winds.

I grinned, glancing back at her, "Relax love, just enjoy the ride!" My feet hammered the ground, creating a dust trail behind us.

Ayame's grip loosened, gradually releasing me. Her head was tilted back, the wind combing her hair, a trail of silky fire whipping in the currents of air. "Whooaaaaa!!!!! This is the best!!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air as I charged forward. Her childish elation made me smile and my heart pound. Her beauty was breath taking, and I had to force myself to keep my eyes on our surroundings instead of her.

Her small hands grasped my shoulders, leaning forward some as I leapt high up in the trees. I jumped from branch to branch, my feet propelling us forward gracefully as I gave her a thrill ride. I worked my way up to the tallest tree, it's high branches reaching for the sun. She clung to me, her trust thrilling, filling me with a sense of completion. She was laughing hard enough that I could feel her abdomen moving with mirth.

I reached the highest stable branch and we emerged from the tree top. "Look Kouga." Ayame pointed toward our mountain home, "It's so beautiful." she breathed against my ear. We looked at the mountain, dotted with tall pines and a wide variety of wild flowers.

"Yes Ayame, it is a most beautiful place." I turned my head so I could see her upturned face, so full of wonderment. "One day we will raise our pups there, in a home full of love and happiness, we will endure the good times and bad together, side by side." Ayame looked down at me, her eyes widening in disbelief. "You do want to have pups with....don't you mate?" my voice trembled slightly in anticipation of her answer.

"Oh.....Kouga.." she said, her eyes tearing, voice breathless, "..of course I will have your pups." she kissed me tenderly, her gentle lips lingering for a moment before breaking away, "I guess....well, I guess I didn't give having pups much thought lately. I ever imagined you would care for me enough for us to become parents."

"I can't wait to have pups Ayame, lots of pups." my mouth claimed hers in a passion filled as I turned her in my arms. Her cushiony pillow type breasts pressed against my masculine form, making me hunger for her love. The tangy scent of my mate's arousal surrounded me. "Ayame, what do you say to a quickie before we return?" y devilish grin, made th ecorners of her mouth turn up, returning my look ten fold.

"A quickie?" she repeated, "Here? In the tree?"

"No silly woman, on the ground, in the forest, in a stream, under a tree, I don't care. As long as I'm buried deep in you, I could care less where we make love. It's your choice."

She smiled at me, glancing off to the surrounding territory. "Over there." she pointed, my eyes following her delicate finger to the exact spot. So, my little mate wanted to make love under the trees, in a rocky area near a steep set of hills.

I licked her cheek, an action incredibly suggestive and bold among ookami males. Her eyes drooped as she moaned, her hold tightening on me, legs wrapped tight around my waist. With break neck speed, I got us down out of that tree and was hauling ass to her spot of choice.

Thankfully, it wasn't far because I don't think I would have made it.

I sat her down on a flat topped stone, her legs spread wide, falling to the sides of my hips. Pink folds graced my sight, glittering with wet anticipation. She leaned back her arms supporting her upper body, elbows locked into place. Her green eyes lustfully gazed at me, taking in the hard lines of my masculine body. He buldge under my waist wrap bulged, wanting to be freed from the cloth prison. She sat forward, slowly reaching out to the ties, slipping the hidden knots apart, allowing my wrap to fall to the ground.

My hands took hold of her hips, pulling her off the stone slab. I bent her over the rock, her small hands gripping the edges, as I guided my engorged cock to her wanton opening.

With one hard thrust I was buried to the hilt inside of the woman I loved. She cried out, writhing beneath me as she bucked back, setting a pace of her own.

She didn't have to wait. I pumped into her her, hard, fast, passionately. My steel like appendage surging forth, stretching the soft flesh of her womanhood. Her entrance gripped me like steaming hot silk, gripping my manhood, drawing me deeper within her hot confines.

I pumped into her soft body hard enough to lift her feet from the ground. Ayame tilted her hips forward, rubbing her clit against the smooth rock, making her her pussy even tighter than before.

The iron grip of her opening milked my shaft as I released a heavy stream of seed within her. White fluids dripped down her thighs, followed by her own sticky honey. My thrusts slowed, my body felt sluggish from the amount of ecstacy we shared.

Ayame's knees shook as her upper body collapsed, "Wow." she panted, "Or should I say FUCK!" she smirked as I stayed positioned behind her.

"Ya mean I finally earned that kind if response?" I teased.

"Yup." Ayame giggled. "So do you plan on pulling out or are we going to stay like this for the rest of the evening?"

I playfully slapped her fine ass, "Don't tempt me gorgeous!"

Reluctantly, I slipped my soft cock out of her, missing her natural warmth already. Ayame climbed on my back and we headed for home.

When we neared the mountain, I smelled dinner hiding in the bushes. I set her down carefully, motioning for her to be still and quiet before stalking my prey.

Two big rabbits ran out of the bushes, separating in an attempt to loose me. I tore off after them, leaving Ayame to stand alone for a short time. When I reappeared, holding our recently deceased meal, she miraculously managed to stay in the same spot I left her!

"Ohh..." Ayame cooed, "..they look delicious! How do you want them cooked? I could go to the fields and get some vegetables for a stew or we do a stir fry..."

"How about we make it easy and roast them with some veggies?" I suggested, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" My stomach rumbled on queue.

"Sounds good to me." Ayame picked up some heavy limbs and a few smaller sticks, along with a small log for firewood.

We walked a short distance to the wolf tribe's fields, picking a few vegetables and some herbs to add to our impromptu supper.

There was a cozy spot near the base of our home that had a great view of the moon. Few trees grew here, so the cool evening winds weren't hampered by their presence. I cleaned the rabbits by a small stream, watching as Ayame prepared the veggies and started a fire.

Realizing that my mate was so independent made me proud. Maybe she's right. I don't need to watch over her constantly, but it didn't mean I wouldn't be there at her beck and call to help her whenever she needs me. She rubbed the green aromatic herbs into the rabbit meat and coated the inside cavity as well. The delicious smell made my stomach rumble even louder when she placed them over the fire. The combined scent of vegetables and marinated meat made my mouth water.

While our dinner cooked, we talked, often joking around and poking fun at each other. Of course, we also kissed, a lot, and nearly burnt the food!

The evening sun was dipping low, casting shades of red and pumpkin orange across the evening sky, "Looks like rain." Ayame commented between bites.

I nodded in agreement remembering the saying 'If the sunset is red, it will rain on your head'. Yeah, it sounds kind of silly, but it's a good way to remember the rules of nature.

"Mmm...this is delicious." I complemented my woman's cooking, fully appreciating the meal. I made sure she took the biggest rabbit. Ayame complained, saying that since I was bigger than her, I should take the largest rabbit. That's bullshit, my mate always comes before me.

When I told her this, she leaned forward, giving me a peck on the cheek and thanking me for being so good to her. It's funny, I don't understand why my giving her the most food is such a big deal, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was deeply touched.

I'll have to remember yet another little bit of info on Ayame. Little things seem to mean the most to her.

After diner, I gathered her up in my arms, cuddling her close as we reclined against a large tree trunk.

My mate yawned, stretching her arms and legs before wrapping her petite body up to mine, "I am so stuffed. Nothing better start a fight with me right now, I swear I couldn't move a muscle."

I sniffed the air, searching the area for any intruders, "I don't smell anything for miles. Apparently, the guards are doing a good job."

She sighed, her eyes watching the tiny pinpoints of light appear in the blanket of darkness above us. She pointed to one faint white light, "That's the first star Kouga, make a wish."

"I don't have anything to ask for."

"Everyone wants something. Think." she insisted.

"I have everything I need right here beside me." I kissed the tip of her nose, earning a blush from my woman.

"Fine. Then I will make a wish for both us." she looked up, determined this damn star was going to cooperate and grant her wish. "I wish for Kouga and I to have a long and happy life together and we want several healthy pups."

"That's two wishes." I teased.

"Yeah, and I said I was wishing for BOTH of us, so I get to say two things instead of one." she replied, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Well, I won't be waiting for some star to make me happy, or to give me what I want." I purred as I laid her down.

"Really." she grinned as my teeth nibbled at her covered tits, "Then what do you want right now?"

"To start making our first pup." I replied, my hand slipping up her shirt.

She smiled, pulling me down to her.

The stars appeared brighter as the sun completely vanished. They twinkled as the light of the half moon cast its ghostly rays across the mountain. Soft light illuminated our forms, two lovers locked together in the passionate dance of love making under its borrowed light.

That's how we stayed for the rest of the night. And when the sun rose, bringing with it the promised rain, we didn't stop.


	8. Chapter8

March Winds

by Hentai Jane

**CHAPTER 8**

Cool blades of grass tickled my nose. They swayed in the warm morning breeze, waking me from the most restful sleep I have ever had.

Green eyes watched me with much amusement as my nude form rolled over, bits of dirt and dead grass clinging to my skin.

"Good morning." Ayame whispered, her eyes roaming over my exposed flesh. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time." I traced the delicate line of her jaw with one gentle finger, all the way down to her bare breasts.

She giggled, swatting my hand away from the sensitive areola. "We should get dressed, surely the pack is looking for us by now."

I sighed, not wanting to move from our spot, but she's right, if we don't get back soon, they will come looking for us. I picked up Ayame, cradling her in my arms, our bare skin pressed together. We went to the creek, quickly bathing and dressing the best we could before hiking back to our home. I held her hand, curling our fingers together. The warmth and frailty of her little fingers, her small form so gracefully walking beside me, made me want to guard over my mate even more, never allowing her out of my sight. Her words came back to me, she needed independence, space of her own. I can, and will respect her wishes.

"What are you thinking Kouga?"

I smiled at her, feeling a rush of joy, "How much I love you." I stopped, gripping her shoulders, pulling her in for a sultry kiss. Her moist tongue came forth to shyly taste my lips, meeting instead my hungry passion. My mouth claimed hers possessively, letting her know exactly who she belonged to and whose heart she held in the palm of her hand.

"There you two are! Shit, it's about time you came back. I thought we needed to send out a search party!"

Reluctantly, I pulled away from my woman's lips, "Hello Eito." I said with an exasperated tone. Eito wasn't alone. With him were two other wolves as well as some wild brown wolves who stayed with my pack.

"Did you hear what happened?" he asked.

"How the hell would I have heard about anything when I haven't been home?" my tone was sharp and highly annoyed. The scent of anxiety swam around us as I watched his hands grip the carved edge of his spear.

"Nagaharu escaped in the early dawn hours." Eito stated.

"How?" I asked feeling bewildered, "I gave orders for the warriors to guard him until I decided his punishment. There's no way he could have escaped on his own...." my voice caught as my brain suddenly whirled with an explanation. I looked at Eito, "...he wasn't alone, was he?"

"No Kouga.....I'm afraid not. Other warriors from the original northern pack have sided with him. We didn't know there was such a rift about your taking over until this happened." Eito had dark circles under his eyes.

"Have you slept at all?" I asked my friend.

Eito shook his head, "No...I was too worried about you and Ayame being out in the forest, alone, unguarded. The pack knows you two needed time alone, so we tried to handle this situation on our own. I'm afraid Nagaharu and his followers caught us off guard."

I nodded, fully agreeing with him. "There's something else Kouga.......something you need to see." Eito added.

Ayame clutched my arm, her trepidation flooding my senses, "Lead the way."

We followed our fellow ookami youkai to the small den Nagaharu once inhabited. It was like any other private den belonging to a male; barren, only a futon, a few candles and dishes scattered about.

What caught my eye was the black writing on the wall, "Keep close to you what is most precious Kouga. You never know what may be taken from you. Be assured, I will be the taker." I read out loud. "Is that asshole trying to threaten **me**? To threaten my pack?"

Ayame clung to me, a small shiver quaking her body. "Nagaharu is dangerous Kouga. Once he takes a dislike to someone, he doesn't just forgive and forget. I'd venture to say that you're on the top of his list."

"Don't worry about me or our pack Ayame." I looked to the other members, "What we need to do is strengthen our borders. Every wolf, including myself will take longer guard shifts, doubling the amount of patrols at each sight. This way, if those traitors do try to infiltrate our territory, they'll have a fight on their hands." My gaze locked with my mates's worried eyes, "The worst thing ANY of us can do is run from this bully or show any fear. Bastards like him thrive off of intimidating others, but I won't give him that satisfaction. We'll safeguard our lands to avoid problems, but our lives will go on and this pack will be happy and secure." I kissed her, not caring who was watching.

"What are you all waiting for?" I snapped, "Go tell the others to double up on guard duty!"

I took Ayame back to our den, my arm tucked around her slender waist. "You're really not worried about Nagaharu?" she asked, looking at me with those big emerald green eyes.

"I worry about the actions of a power hungry, impulsive lunatic with a force behind him. Especially since some of his backing is from your original tribe. What I don't worry about are threats and situations I know I can either avoid or control." I tipped her chin up so our eyes met. "Stop being so afraid Ayame. Do you think I'm incapable of taking care of this asshole? This isn't the first time my tribe has been threatened." A confident smirk tilted the edge of my mouth. She liked that look; it gave her a sense of assurance which relaxed her tense muscles.

"It would kill me if anything were to happen to you Kouga." her voice was low, her words catching as she choked back tears.

I hugged Ayame tightly against me, stroking her ruby length of silky hair, "Nothing will EVER happen to me mate." I reassured, "I am going to be with you until we are both old grey haired grandparents, hobbling around with canes just like the elder. And if you die first, I'll follow you into the afterlife."

"No Kouga!" she pushed me with a surprising amount of strength, "Please don't say that, take it back right now!" Her eyes were misty, filled to the brim with tears, "If I die, you'll need to hold this pack together. I expect you to be strong, like you always are, and I want you to find another mate."

"Ayame...." I reached for her, but she pulled away further here mate." I extended my hand to her. She folder her arms over her chest, looking defiant.

"Not until you take it back."

I sighed, keeping my hand out to her, "I couldn't possibly find happiness with another woman Ayame; you know that. Who else could argue with me and make me crazy me the way you do?"

She looked at me, noticing the teasing grin I was wearing. "This is not a time for joking!" She tried to keep a straight face as my grin turned into a wide smile, flashing pearly white fangs at my woman. "If you don't stop smiling like that Kouga, I'm going to slap you silly!"

"Bring it on......woman." I beckoned her to come at me.

Ayame accepted my invitation, taking a wide swing at my head. As her fist whizzed past my face, I ducked and sprang forward, knocking her backward with my weight, carefully landing on top of her. I pinned her beneath me, loving the way her face turned red with anger and determination as she struggled for freedom.

I sat poised over her, holding her wrists against the floor, and shifted my thighs to keep her legs confined in a position where she couldn't kick me in the nuts. Ayame loves me, but when she is pissed I wouldn't put a little ball kicking past her.

To further piss her off, I smiled down at her, showing no signs of effort when it came to her struggles, "Stop fighting me Ayame. You know you can't win. I am the big strong male after all. You are the sweet, but weak, little female who needs my strength to keep her safe and protected." I added the 'weak' part in quickly, just to annoy her further, all the time keeping that same arrogant grin.

"Weak?!" She bared her fangs this time, "I'll show you weak Kouga!"

Somehow, my cunning woman flipped me over, landing on top of chest, her thighs straddling my hips. "Owww! You crazy bitch! Ya didn't have to crack my head off the HARD CAVE FLOOR!!"

"Serves you right smart ass!" she glared down at me, growling when I attempted to sit up, "I'll knock some sense into you one way or the other!"

"Get off me woman." I commanded.

"Why the fuck should I? You never learn Kouga! I am not weak! I can take control of situations just as good as you can. I AM NOT A WEAK WOMAN!!!" She screamed.

Her top was pulled up, showing the smooth skin of her stomach. Even the way she breathed was erotic, making her breasts rise and fall as she drew the air deep into her lungs. Her upper body was flushed with anger, it's rouge matching the color of her hair. Warmth radiated from her bare womanhood crushed against my mid section. Ayame was saying something else, not that I could tell you what it was. I was far too busy looking at the angry, demanding beauty perched on top of me.

Slowly, my hands traced her strong tanned thighs. "Are you listening to me Kouga? Or do you need another whack on the head?"

It took me a moment to answer, "You are so damn sexy." I pushed my manhood against her body.

"And you are impossible Kouga. Only you would think of sex during an important discussion!" she scolded.

"I can't help it when I am with you." Her lips parted as I pulled her into a scorching kiss. She stayed on top in the dominant position. That's fine with me. I want her to always feel proud and confident, strong and smart, sexy and seductive.

She started a slow rhythm pushing her warm sex against my covered flesh. I slid my hand between us, freeing my cock, allowing it to pass along her wet lips. Ayame rocked her hips against me, taking in my full length with one elegant motion. Her eyes closed, her full lips parted as she grasped my hands. She rolled her hips back, bringing her soft ass to rest on top of my balls before coming forward to repeat the pleasant action.

I laid beneath her lifting my hips to meet her until we started a frantic rhythm, fucking wildly like two animals. Her full tits rocked back and forth as she rode me hard. I watched her pouty mouth twist as she took me deeper, faster. She threw her head back, bringing her dripping core down hard on my long shaft and screamed her release. The fiery pulsating waves brought on my own explosive orgasm. She stilled over me, her hazy emerald gaze roaming over my face. My hot seed gushed forth, filling her with warmth. Her hips started moving in a lazy rhythm as my cock twitched inside of her. " I was joking when I said you were weak. But if I get this kind of response every time I insult you, then it's worth keeping you mad." I winked at her, thoroughly enjoying the way our bodies were still locked together.

Ayame broke our link, pulling her soothing warmth away from my still semi erect manhood. She stretched out beside me on the cool rock floor, curled up to my side, fully sated from our love making.

We laid there, listening to the sounds drifting through our doorway, scenting the spring winds. They carried the fragrance of blooming flowers and near by apple trees, fresh crisp water teeming with life from the many streams crisscrossing our valley, and the bustling members of our tribe.

"I love that smell." she mumbled against my shoulder.

"Let me guess....." I said, once again scenting the wind, "....it's the flowers. Am I right?"

She shifted, her chin resting on the armor covering my chest, "You're wrong Kouga. I love our combined scent, the salty trace of your seed, the musky male spice you leave on my skin. It smells better than any flower."

Her eyes held me captive. Ayame unknowingly stroked my ego, causing my cock to twitch with need. "Don't look at me that way woman." I tapped the tip of her nose, "Or else I'll flip you over and go for a second round."

She grinned mischievously, "Sounds good."

I laughed at her, appreciating her eagerness for intimacy, but I had a lot to do before the sun settled on the valley.

"Any other time, I'd be more than happy to stick around and dominate your sweet ass, but right now, I need to go talk to elder and the other males."

I straightened my loin covering, not bothering to wash off the traces of our sex, "I'll be back soon mate." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Stick around, okay? Please, no matter how much you enjoy defying me, **please** do not go anywhere alone until this mess is fixed."

"Alright Kouga. I'll stay here and play the role of the defenseless female." she huffed, sitting down by the door.

"Good girl." I patted her head, earning a harsh growl as I left.

At the elders small den, the males already started to gather. They sniffed the air as I approached, no doubt detecting the scent of sex, both new and old. I felt proud that they knew of mine and my woman's frequent sessions. It only further helped to assert my leadership abilities.

"Kouga." elder nodded his greeting in my direction. I bowed, showing respect for the former leader before taking a seat beside him. "I read Nagaharu's message to you. What do you think about his promise?"

"Don't you mean threat?" I asked.

Elder cocked an eyebrow at me, "No, it was definitely a promise for revenge. There is a rift between you two and he plans on solving it."

"Why the hell is everyone so afraid of this bastard? You all make him seem like he's invincible or something?" their cowardice was disgusting! I've **never**feared any ookami and I sure as hell don't plan on starting now.

"Don't mistaken caution for fear young wolf." Elder scolded, "You do not know your opponent the way we do. Nagaharu grew up in this pack. He has made quite a negative reputation for himself."

"Then tell me what the big bad wolf did so I can kick his ass and end this mess." I leaned back against the wall, waiting to hear their tales of the traitorous ookami.

"He is a bully, full of revenge and jealousy." A deep voice of Hiro form the back of the room called out, the tone flat, lacking any signs of intimidation as he spoke of the wolf, "None of our younger males want to spar with him. As you have seen, he gets very angry if he feels anyone has bested him. And it doesn't matter what the activity is." The other ookami warriors nodded in agreement, a small murmur going through the crowd.

"That's right, " Eito added, "hunting with Nagaharu is like taking your life in your own hands. He wants to lead constantly and if you dare defy him, you'll pay the price. We had an incident a few years ago when he and another male, Jiyuu, went out hunting and the young male never returned."

"Did you ever find his body?" I asked.

"Not a single trace. We still don't know what happened to him." Hiro responded.

"Yeah." Eito sighed. "He was a good man, always willing to help his fellow pack members. His mate was a beautiful female named Kanayo. She too was young when they became mates, but they loved each other whole heartedly. Those two were inseparable. She sat at their den entrance, watching the tree line for his return, and cried for weeks after he disappeared. One day, she went into the forest to look for him and we never saw her again."

Silence filled the room, making my gut clench, "Why was she allowed to leave by herself?" I asked.

"She snuck off when no one was watching her Kouga." Eito answered defensively.

"Then how do you know she went into the forest?"

"We found a clump of her bloody hair tangled in a thorn bush." Eito's voice wavered, clearly telling me and every other male in the room of his distress. "Kanayo and Namiyo were good friends, just like Jiyuu and I were."

"What about scents? Were there any incrementing scents or clues about who could have taken her?" I thought there had to have been something, some small detail they missed.

"The area is filled with scents Kouga. None of them were stronger than the other. The strange thing is that there was no trail of her scent anywhere. After bleeding there should have been at least a faint trail for us to follow, but it was as if she simply vanished from that spot."

"Was Nagaharu's scent found in the area?"

"Faintly." Young Ren replied. He was the youngest of the warriors, but more than capable of taking care of the pack. He was tall and somewhat lanky with long brown hair and sharp green eyes. I instantly liked this kid; he had integrity and plenty of backbone. "The area she vanished in was used often for hunting. Rabbits heavily populated that area because of the low lying greenery and briar bushes. All the males passed through that area at one time or the other, including Nagaharu and even myself just days earlier. We couldn't accuse him of anything for certain."

"Then why do you suspect him of their deaths?" I pointedly asked Ren, looking him straight in the eye.

His eyes never wavered, instead, he held my gaze, "Because Nagaharu had a thing for Ren's woman. Like Eito said, Kanayo was beautiful. She was nice to everyone, even Nagaharu. He mistook her kindness for desire and constantly harassed her. The council spoke to him about his behavior, which was pointless. All he did was blow up and threaten us. He said if this female wanted to fuck him that we had no right to get between them. It didn't matter to him that at the time Jiyuu was openly courting her, and it mattered even less when they were mated. He pursued her constantly, making lewd comments about what he wanted to do with her."

"But that still doesn't make him a killer." I said, feeling somewhat doubtful of this arrogant bastards involvement.

"He openly threatened Jiyuu in front of the pack." Ren hissed between clenched teeth. "Nagaharu had been after poor Kanayo the entire day. Jiyuu got between them the way a male should, protecting his mate, standing up to that tyrant, defending her honor. Nagaharu merely smiled at him and told him not to worry about his precious little woman. When something happened to him he would take care of her." Ren stepped closer, "Did you hear me Kouga? He said **when**, not **if**! Nagaharu backed off Kanayo, giving tempers time to cool off and the confrontation a chance to move itself to the back of the packs minds. He told Jiyuu that he wanted the fight between them to end. But that was a lie. Nagaharu is like a coiled snake waiting for his chance to strike. And he did strike, the day they went hunting together."

Ren was shaking with rage. Another shorter ookami stepped forward, his larger frame pushing against the younger wolf, encouraging Ren to sit down. Futoshi had small streaks of grey in his hair. His eyes were weary as he started to speak, "He is not angry with you Kouga." Futoshi said while motioning toward Ren. "He is angry at himself, like the rest of us for trusting Nagaharu. If we had not allowed Jiyuu to leave with him that day, then both he and his mate would still be alive. There deaths stained all of our hands." He placed a comforting hand on his comrades shoulder, offering what little comfort he could. The opening of old wounds is always painful. I hated to ask these brave males to relive such a tragic event, but I needed to know all I could about Nagaharu.

"What happened that day?" I asked in a low sympathetic voice.

The old warrior shut his eyes, slightly shaking his head. "It was early afternoon. The males were choosing who would go on the hunt for the evening meal, when Nagaharu stepped up, volunteering to join the group. Jiyuu was one of the males assigned to go. As you can probably guess, Nagarahu said he would go with Jiyuu. That scheming bastard smiled at Jiyuu, patting him on the back as they all discussed the areas of most promise. Nagaharu suggested they go to the far northern borders where the deer were most plentiful. It sounded logical enough to everyone, so no one thought to disagree or question his intentions." Futoshi gave long deep sigh, his large hands passing over her his aged face, "Later that day, Nagaharu returned alone with a large buck slung over his shoulder. We asked him where Jiyuu was. He tried to look surprised even though we could all see the dancing, sadistic glee in his eyes. Nagaharu told us that he and Jiyuu split up once they reached the border. They had each scented an adult deer and wanted to bag two instead of just one. Supposedly, they had agreed to meet back at the mountain once they got their prey. Jiyuu never came home."

"Now I understand why you are all so adamant about his guilt. Hunters never split up. We've been trained from the time we were pups to always hunt in packs. Hell, it's part of our very nature." I clenched my fists, anger coursing through my system. "What about Kanayo?"

"She was beside herself with worry." Hiro spoke up, "She said when Nagaharu walked past her, he shifted the deer's body so the rest of us couldn't see his face. He smiled and licked his lips at her. She rushed him, screaming and yelling. Her fists pounded his back in a fit of anger. I pulled her away from him. Nagaharu was calm, not caring that a female openly attacked him. Normally he would have slapped her, but he just grinned at us and walked away."

"How long did you search for them?" Hiro's face was etched with worry. I swear he aged right before my eyes.

"Months. We combed the entire country side, past our borders, along the streams, every valley, cave and gorge, even heavily populated human territories, but there was no trace of the Jiyuu or his mate." Hiro looked far away, deep in thought.

"I am sorry for the loss of Jiyuu and Kanayo." I didn't know what else to say. My heart went out to them.

"At least now you have an idea of what you are dealing with." Elder stated. His voice was strained, making him sound older. "Nagaharu is a cruel man Kouga. He delights is beating, torturing and intimidating any living thing he comes in contact with. Dd you know he likes beating on pups?"

I shook my head, anger taking a strong hold on my throat. "He thinks it big of him to hit a helpless pup. He slapped a little female one time for no reason and broke her collar bone. We should have banished him right then, but he swore it was an accident. In all honesty, I think we are all a little afraid of him. He is not the type to accept a sentence of punishment."

"But he inured a helpless pup?! What **kind** of male hits pups!?" My voice rose in anger. "He should have been killed!"

The elder nodded in agreement, "That is true, but sometimes the repercussions are worse than the crime. Nagaharu would never have left quietly. Even at that time, our ranks were thinning out. We only wanted to avoid a fight."

"What about the girl? Is she alright?"

He smiled at me, the lines around his mouth deepening, "She is fine. That is an admirable trait Kouga; your care for pups and concern for others. Those are qualities all leaders need to have." He paused for a second, "Eito said he took some of the northern tribe with him, all strong, capable unattached warriors. Do you think he is going to find females ad start his own pack?"

I shook my head, "He only left with five other men. There's no way for him to start a pack with so few ookami. No, I think Nagaharu knew exactly what he was doing and this fight between us might or might not have been planned."

The elder leaned over to me, capturing my attention, "What are you suggesting Kouga?"

"He's up to something bigger than just betraying our clan and taking off to start a new one. There's no way they could have stole supplies from the pack without someone seeing, and there aren't any caves around here big enough for six males to inhabit and hide in for a long amount of time. Eventually, we would find them or another tribe would come across them." My eyes scanned the edgy males sitting around us, "I'd bet my life that he and the other traitors joined the grey wolves."

"They are our enemy!" Eito exclaimed, "Why would they join such a mangy pack?"

"Simple, the grey wolves most likely promised him leadership of that pack if he could bring down this one. It's a sweet deal. All he has to do is help destroy all of us, or chase us off, take this mountain and surrounding land and he becomes the all mighty leader that has always wanted to be. He'll probably take as many of our females as possible and kill the pups." I was deep in thought. There were pieces missing to this puzzle, but for the life of me, I just couldn't put them together.

"But how can they fight us? Our pack out numbers theirs by at least 150 males." Hiro stated.

"Not really," I answered, "We do have around 150 men, but that's only if you count the young male pups and adolescent males, as well as the elderly who can't fight. That brings us down to approximately 120 males. And don't forget, it's not always how many wolves you have in a pack, but how cunning they are."

"Very true." Elder agreed. "The brown wolves, though few in number, are a smart group."

"I still have many concerns, but for now, we need to stay on our guard. We will hunt in groups of fours and not beyond 3 miles from the mountain base. If we have to live off squirrels and rabbits then so be it. When we need a bigger kill, groups of ten will go and half of you will hang back in the tall weeds so the animal won't notice our presence."

The warriors agreed, voicing their opinions and additional concerns. By the time our meeting ended, the sun had moved past the noon mark, signaling we were close to evening.

I stepped out of the den. Life continued around me, the pack females and older pups doing their usual chores.

I looked up to my den where my beautiful mate would hopefully still be. The mid noon sun was bright and warm. As I approached the cave entrance, an unfamiliar scent hit me.

Ayame was inside, thankfully, with dozens of tiny jars and paint brushes. She had a slender brush held gracefully between her fingers. She didn't notice me and I didn't want her to.

Her mind was focused on what she was doing. My eyes watched each movement of her hand, making exact lines and beautiful angles. She was drawing a nature scene on our largest, flattest wall just inside the sitting room. Actually, the longer I watched her the more I recognized what she was drawing. I glanced over my shoulder and then back to her drawing. She was painting the view from our door.

She suddenly looked over to where I was standing, jumping a little as if I frightened her. "Hi! When did you get back?" She asked, giving me a radiant smile.

"A few minutes ago. I didn't know you could draw Ayame. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She giggled turning her back to me. Her small hand led the paint brush from the bottom of the wall nearly to the top, "You never asked." she replied while sketching in thick branches and the delicate shapes of leaves.

"Well, it certainly is amazing. Your picture looks exactly like the surrounding countryside."

She smiled back at me, giving me that heart stopping grin that made me want to scoop her up and throw her on our futon.

I looked out our den entrance. Far below our tribe was teeming with life, buzzing around like a swarm of bees busy carrying out their everyday tasks. My eyes returned to Ayame. My mate, the love of my life and, one day, the mother of my many pups.

My heart thudded hard in my chest, forcing my hand to the spot it occupied beneath my ribs. 'Keep close to you what is most precious...'. Nagaharu's words suddenly came to life in my mind. I drew in a deep breath, trying to steady my heart and panic stricken surge of blood pumping through out my body, as all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"Kouga?" Ayame put down the paint brush and rushed to my side. "What's wrong?!" Her hands caressed my cheeks in an attempt to soothe me.

"Bastard." I growled, my gaze frantically shifting between my mate and my pack.

"Kouga! Please talk to me!" Ayame begged, becoming frantic at the change in my demeanor.

"What is most precious......" I repeated. My mind felt like it was spinning out of control.

My mate pulled me down to her, hugging me fiercely, clinging to my larger frame. "Talk to me Kouga, please. I love you so much."

Right now, Ayame is my anchor to sanity. She and the responsibility I have to this pack of ookami youkai are the only things that stop me from completely snapping and hunting down Nagaharu. I want to tear him apart, taste his blood in my mouth, watch his entrails slide out of his body, savor his each and every scream of pain.

I gripped Ayame's arms, pulling her away from me so I could look at her frightened green orbs, "What is most precious......" I repeated again, "Don't you see what that fucking bastard is trying to do Ayame?" She shook her head, looking like a frightened child in my arms, "He can't beat me in a fight, so instead he's trying to threaten _everything_ I love. Any ookami who read that wall will know what his challenge means, but what complicates things, what really makes this incredibly fucked up is that _he knows_ I love you with all my heart! Now do you see what he is trying to do?" I leaned my head down, dropping my lips to the soft shell of my mates ear, "He is going to make me choose."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BEGS ON HANDS AND KNEES)**


End file.
